The New Scoutmasters
by FanFicIzAwesome
Summary: After accidentally destroying Mr. Maellard's mansion, Mordecai and Rigby end up taking over Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman's positions at Camp Kidney while they are on vacation as a way to try and get their jobs at the park back. But their jobs are put on the line when Rigby doesn't take the role as Scoutmaster seriously after forming a friendship with Edward.
1. Chapter 1: Give Us Another Chance

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 1

 **Note: I am not responsible for the making of this story cover. I owe all of the credit to The Eds Rock, who not only made this story cover, but also gave me permission to use this story cover for my story. I just want to give a huge shout out and thank you to The Eds Rock for making this story cover.**

 **Side Note: I also want to give a huge thanks and shout-out to The Eds Rock for coming up with the idea for this story.**

* * *

One summer day at the park, Benson was at Mr. Maellard's mansion, having a meeting with Mr. Maellard regarding the park.

"So, how is everything going at the park so far, Beacon?" Mr. Maellard asked. Mr. Maellard did not know Benson's actual name, which is why he called him 'Beacon'.

"Everything is going great, sir," Benson replied, "All of my employees are exhibiting a positive and effective work ethic, and are continuing to do an exceptional job at keeping the park running smoothly. Though, two of my employees are still having problems with slacking off."

Benson was referring to Mordecai and Rigby when he said 'two of my employees'.

"Hmm, so you're still having problems with those two slackers, eh?" Mr. Maellard said, "Well, you better make sure to do something about it in order to keep them in tip top shape. You know what will happen if you DON'T keep this park running smoothly, right?"

"Yes, sir, I do," Benson said, "But believe me, I am positive that those two are out there, right now, working up a sweat, and not slacking off."

* * *

Over at another section of the park, Mordecai and Rigby, who were supposed to be working on their chores that Benson assigned them for that day, were instead slacking off.

Mordecai and Rigby were in an open grassy area at the park, and they had a model rocket with them, which they had already put together.

Mordecai and Rigby were going to light the rocket, and send it off into space. An astronaut action figure was strapped to the rocket, as well, and the action figure was holding a small video camera.

The astronaut and video camera were for recording footage of space.

Rigby, who was holding the rocket, set the rocket down in the middle of the area. Then, he pressed a button on the video camera that caused the camera to start recording some footage.

"Aw, man, this is gonna be sick!" Rigby exclaimed.

While Rigby was excited about blasting the rocket off into space, Mordecai was hesitant about it.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, dude?" Mordecai asked, "Benson's gonna be cheesed if he finds out we're doing this instead of working."

"Totally," Rigby answered, "Besides, Benson's at a meeting, so he'll never know. All we're gonna do is light this baby, watch it blast off to space, and then we'll get back to work while it records some footage of space for us."

Rigby pulled out a box of matches. He opened the box of matches, and took a match out of the box. Then, he swiped the match on a side of the matchbox, which caused a small flame to appear on the top of the match.

Mordecai sighed. "Alright," he said, "But you have to swear we'll get right back to work once we're done with this."

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing," Rigby said, "Now count us down, man!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Mordecai said hesitantly.

Rigby lit a small piece of rope that was attached to the rocket with the match. Then, Mordecai and Rigby backed away as the flame was burning through the rope.

Once the match burnt through the entire piece of rope, the rocket blasted off of the ground, and into the sky.

"BLASTOFF!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai and Rigby, who were also wearing binoculars around their necks, looked at the rocket blasting off into the sky with their binoculars, amazed at the sight.

"I can't believe it!" Mordecai exclaimed, "It's actually working!"

"Best 20 bucks ever spent!" Rigby exclaimed.

"WOOOAAHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed as they each waved an arm around in a circular motion.

Suddenly, the rocket went off in another direction, and started making a descent.

"What the!?" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Dude, where's the rocket goin'?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know," Mordecai replied.

* * *

Back at Mr. Maellard's mansion, Mr. Maellard and Benson were just finishing up their meeting.

"Well, it certainly was a pleasure to touch base with you on the park," Mr. Maellard said as he and Benson shook hands with each other, "You keep up the good work now, Ben-Ten."

"Thank you, sir," Benson said, "And trust me, I will."

Suddenly, Benson and Mr. Maellard saw the rocket heading towards the mansion.

"What in tarnation is that?" Mr. Maellard asked.

Benson quickly realized that it was a rocket heading towards the mansion.

"MR. MAELLARD, GET DOWN!" Benson yelled as he tackled Mr. Maellard, trying to save him from the rocket.

Mr. Maellard was startled when Benson tackled him. He tried to break free from his restraints, but could not.

"Get off of me, Ben…." Mr. Maellard began.

Before Mr. Maellard could finish, the rocket came into contact with the mansion. When it did, there was a huge explosion.

Mordecai and Rigby saw what happened by looking through their binoculars. Mordecai was shaken when he saw what happened.

"Oh, man," Mordecai said.

"That was awesome!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm. "Owww," Rigby moaned.

"Dude, we just blew up Mr. Maellard's mansion!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Oh," Rigby said, realizing what happened, "Then that was so not awesome."

Mordecai moaned. "We're so getting fired for this," he said as he ran off to the mansion.

Rigby stayed behind, still looking at the mansion through his binoculars.

Mordecai came back to get Rigby. "Come on, dude!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Rigby.

* * *

Benson and Mr. Maellard came out from under the remains of the mansion. They were the only ones in the mansion at that time. Thankfully, neither of them were hurt.

Benson and Mr. Maellard let out a few coughs. "Are you okay, sir?" Benson asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mr. Maellard replied, "Thank you for saving me, son."

"You're welcome," Benson replied, "But I wish I could say the same thing about your mansion."

Benson and Mr. Maellard saw the now destroyed mansion, and were both shocked by the results.

"My beautiful mansion," Mr. Maellard said as he sifted through the remains of his mansion, devastated by what just happened.

"Sir, I am _so_ sorry for you loss," Benson apologized, consoling Mr. Maellard, "I'm not sure how this could have happened."

"Who did this!?" Mr. Maellard exclaimed.

As if on cue, Mordecai and Rigby approached the scene. They were also shaken when they saw the mansion up close.

"Oh my gosh," Mordecai said, "Are you guys alright?"

When Benson saw Mordecai and Rigby, he assumed it was them who were responsible for the destruction of Mr. Maellard's mansion.

"Oh, we're fine," Benson said, "How about you guys?"

"Oh, we're cool," Rigby replied, "And just for the record, it wasn't us who did this."

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Owww," Rigby moaned, rubbing his arm.

Once Benson found out that his assumption was correct, he started breathing heavily, and let out a huge scream. He threw some debris from the mansion around in frustration.

Mordecai and Rigby knew that they were in big trouble.

"Both of you, in my office, NOW!" Benson exclaimed after his rampage, his face turning red when he said, 'now'.

Mordecai and Rigby were scared when they heard Benson say that. They, along with Benson, left the scene. Now, it was just Mr. Maellard, who was still sulking over his destroyed mansion.

"Don't worry, baby," Mr. Maellard said, referring to his mansion, "Daddy's gonna get you fixed up. Somehow."

Mr. Maellard sobbed over the loss of his mansion.

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson were in Benson's office at Pops' house.

Benson was livid with Mordecai and Rigby for what they did. He was reprimanding the two for their actions.

"Now, Benson, I know you're mad, but…." Rigby began.

"MAD!?" Benson yelled, his face red when he said this, "I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU TWO! WHAT GAVE YOU GUYS THE IDEA TO SEND A ROCKET INTO MR. MAELLARD'S MANSION!?"

"We weren't even aiming for his mansion," Mordecai pointed out.

"Yeah, we just wanted to see what space looks like," Rigby explained.

"Oh, so you were just slacking off, as usual?" Benson asked, "You thought it would be okay to step away from your jobs for a moment just to light a stupid rocket into space, that ended up destroying an ENTIRE MANSION."

"Hey, building that thing wasn't easy," Rigby pointed out, "It took us an entire night to put together."

"That's not the point!" Benson exclaimed, "The point is that you two destroyed Mr. Maellard's mansion, and it's gonna cost an arm and a leg just to get it fixed, not to mention the amount of money it's gonna take to replace all his valuables, most of which are priceless!"

"Benson, I speak for both Rigby and I when I say how truly sorry we are for what we did," Mordecai apologized, "I knew it was wrong from the start for us to slack off like that."

"Then why did you go along with it?" Benson asked.

Mordecai did not know how to answer that question, as there was no valid excuse for him to go along with Rigby's plan.

Benson sighed. "You two are going to be SO lucky if I don't get fired from this. I know you both think that being a boss would be awesome and all, but you wouldn't want to be in my position, at this point."

"But you get to have all the fun," Rigby complained, "You get to go around, tellin' us what to do, sit back and watch us do all of the work, and yell at us when we do something wrong. You get to live the good life."

"Oh, so you think it's easy being a boss?" Benson asked, "You think it's not so difficult having to be the one in charge, dealing with people like you two, who not only push me to my limit with your immaturity, but also put me in jeopardy of my own job? You really think it's that simple? Well, it's not. You have NO IDEA how easy you guys have it."

"Pffft. Whatever," Rigby said, "I still think you have it easy, though."

Benson was getting sick of Rigby's attitude.

"You know, I should really fire you two for what you guys did today," Benson said, "I know I've said that before, and never have, but this time, I'm being serious."

"Come on, Benson, don't fire us," Mordecai pleaded.

"Yeah, we've done stuff MUCH worse than this," Rigby added. "There's gotta be somethin' we can do to make up for it."

Benson thought about what Rigby said. He remembered a few times when Mordecai and Rigby had done stuff that was worse than what they did earlier.

Benson sighed. "I suppose it's only fair that I let you two have a second chance in order to redeem yourselves," he said, "Let me think on it, and I'll let you both know when I have come up with an opportunity."

Mordecai and Rigby were glad to know that they were not going to be fired, and that Benson was going to give them a second chance.

"Now, unless you wanna get fired before that second chance happens, I suggest you two get back to work, which you guys should have done TO BEGIN WITH," Benson said, pointing to the door.

"Yes, sir," Mordecai said.

"Right away, Benson," Rigby added.

Mordecai and Rigby exited Benson's office so they could continue working.

Benson face palmed himself, and shook his head. "I have got to stop being so soft on those two," he said.

* * *

Later that day, Benson was at his apartment. He was on a computer, looking up leadership opportunities for Mordecai and Rigby. He wanted the two to be in a leadership position as a second chance for them to keep their jobs at the park.

Benson also wanted to use the leadership opportunity as a way for Mordecai and Rigby to see what it is like to walk a mile in his shoes.

Benson was getting frustrated trying to find the perfect leadership opportunity for Mordecai and Rigby, because he wanted to make this challenging for them, and could not find something appropriately challenging.

Benson groaned. "Man, there has to be something that will make Mordecai and Rigby realize how hard it is to be in a position like mine," he said to himself, "But what?"

Suddenly, Benson saw an advertisement for Camp Kidney.

"Wait a minute, what's this?" Benson asked himself, "Camp Kidney?"

In the advertisement, Camp Kidney was looking for two people to take over a Scoutmaster and Scoutmaster Assistant position for a week while the Scoutmaster and Assistant were going to be away on a vacation.

When Benson saw the advertisement, it made him think about Mordecai and Rigby, and how they sometimes act like kids with their immaturity and antics.

Benson wanted the two to see what he had to put up with on a daily basis, and having them work at a summer camp for kids, and dealing with any possible misbehaviors from those kids, would be giving Mordecai and Rigby a taste of their own medicine.

Benson smiled with delight. He finally found the perfect leadership opportunity for Mordecai and Rigby.

"Perfect," Benson said to himself.

Benson pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Camp Kidney's phone number.

* * *

Over at Camp Kidney, Slinkman was at Lumpus' desk, working on some paperwork. Scoutmaster Lumpus was supposed to be doing the paperwork, but he was slacking off.

Suddenly, the phone in the office rang. Slinkman picked up the phone.

"Thank you for calling Camp Kidney," Slinkman said, "This is Mr. Slinkman. How may I help you?"

"Hi, there," Benson greeted, "I'm calling because it has come to my attention that you are looking for two people to take over a Scoutmaster and Assistant position at your camp for the next week."

"Yes, sir, we are," Slinkman said, happy to hear that someone was interested, "Are you interested?"

"Hmm, hmm," Benson said, "I'm not interested, but I DO know two people who ARE."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp Kidney

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 2

The next day, all of the park workers, except for Pops, were present at Pop's house. They were sitting on the front steps of the house, waiting for Benson to arrive.

"Oh, man, I can't believe you ladies went that far," Muscle Man said to Mordecai and Rigby, "Destroying Mr. Maellard's mansion? You bros are so in for it, now."

"Hey, it was an accident," Mordecai pointed out.

"Yeah", Rigby retorted, "And Benson said he was gonna give us a second chance by having us do some kind of opportunity."

"And boy, are you two lucky to even get a second chance," Skips commented, "Though come to think of it, Benson's always givin' you guys a second chance."

"I wonder what Benson's gonna make you guys do," Hi-Five Ghost wondered.

"You know, I still have that 'mentoring harness', if Benson needs ideas," Muscle Man said.

Rigby gulped in fear when Muscle Man said this.

"You know who else has a mentoring harness?" Muscle Man asked.

Before Muscle Man could finish his joke, Benson approached his workers with a clipboard in tow.

"Okay, good morning, everyone," Benson greeted as he arrived, "Listen, today is going to be a little different than usual because as you already know, Mr. Maellard's mansion was destroyed yesterday thanks to someone's idiotic stunt."

Benson and the other park workers were looking at Mordecai and Rigby when Benson said that last part.

"As such, Pops will not be working with us today so he can be with his father at this time of need," Benson continued, "Furthermore, Mr. Maellard will be taking residence at Pops' house until further notice, and will be sleeping in Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom."

Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost laughed when they heard that.

"Anyway, we have a lot of work to do today," Benson said, "Skips, I would like for you to repaint the benches today. Although Pops will not be able to help you, I am confident that you can do this on your own. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, I want you both on Snack Bar duty today. Mordecai and Rigby, I need you two to stay behind so I can talk with you both. We all know what are we are supposed to do for today, so let's move out!"

All of the park workers, except for Mordecai and Rigby, left so they could work on their chores.

"Just so you know, I still have that 'mentoring harness'," Muscle Man whispered to Benson.

"Thanks for the idea, Muscle Man, but I've got it covered," Benson whispered back.

Muscle Man left to go work at the snack bar.

Benson approached the two. "Okay, guys, I managed to find an opportunity for both of you last night," he said.

Rigby groaned. "Am I gonna have to be strapped to Muscle Man again?" he asked.

"No, Rigby," Benson said, "Although I could consider it, since we seem to be bringing it up a lot."

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm. "Dude, don't give him any ideas," he retorted.

"So this is how it's going to work, guys" Benson explained, "You two are going to take over for a Scoutmaster and his Assistant at a summer camp for an entire week while they are away on vacation."

"A summer camp?" Mordecai repeated.

"So, we're just gonna be babysitting some kids or somethin'?" Rigby asked.

"Not exactly," Benson replied, "While the Scoutmaster and Assistant are away, you two are gonna take full responsibility of their positions, which means that both of you will get to see what it is like to be in charge."

Mordecai and Rigby liked the idea of being the boss.

"Aw, sweet!" Mordecai exclaimed, "We're gonna be in charge of something for once!"

"Best opportunity ever!" Rigby added.

"WOOOOAAHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed as they each waved an arm around in a circular motion.

Benson was annoyed with Mordecai and Rigby doing this.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Benson exclaimed.

Mordecai and Rigby stopped what they were doing.

"Now listen, you two, being in charge is not gonna be as easy as you think," Benson continued, "You're going to be in a charge of a summer camp for boys, which means you'll be responsible for keeping the camp running smoothly, supervising the campers and their day-to-day activities, and possibly reprimanding any campers for their actions."

"Like how you deal with us all the time?" Rigby asked.

"Precisely," Benson said, "At the end of the week, I'll get a report as to how you guys did. If I get a good report, then you can keep your jobs. However, if I get a bad report, then you two will be fired from your jobs for good. Hopefully, this opportunity will be a learning experience for you both. Got that?"

"Yes, sir," Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time.

"Good," Benson said, "You'll be working at a summer camp called 'Camp Kidney', which is not too far from here. I'll be happy to take you two over there. The Scoutmaster and his Assistant are already expecting you guys, so let's get you two over there."

Mordecai and Rigby got up from the steps, and followed Benson to his car.

"So, this is how our second chance?" Mordecai said, "All we have to do is just work at a summer camp for kids?"

"Pffft. We've got this," Rigby said, "We've babysat for Death's son, Thomas, before, so if we can handle him, then we can handle those campers."

Benson overheard the conversation. He smiled in an evil manner, because he was hoping that the campers at Camp Kidney would give Mordecai and Rigby a hard time, and make it difficult for them to handle being in charge.

* * *

Benson took Mordecai and Rigby over to Camp Kidney by driving them there with his car.

It was not a long car ride from the park to Camp Kidney.

Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman were waiting at the Camp Kidney entrance for Mordecai and Rigby's arrival.

"So, when are those two supposed to get here, Slinkman?" Lumpus asked, regarding Mordecai and Rigby, "I want our vacay to start now."

"They'll be here in a little bit, sir," Slinkman replied, "Just be patient."

Lumpus groaned impatiently. "But I don't wanna be patient," he complained.

Slinkman sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly, a car was pulling into Camp Kidney. This was Benson's car.

"Oh, that must be them," Slinkman said as he saw the car.

"Finally!" Lumpus exclaimed.

Once Benson parked his car, he, Mordecai, and Rigby got out of the car.

"Well, here we are, guys," Benson said, "Camp Kidney."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at their surroundings.

"Mornin'," Slinkman greeted as he and Lumpus approached the group fo three, "Are you Benson?"

"Yes, sir, I am," Benson said as he and Slinkman shook hands with each other.

Slinkman saw Mordecai and Rigby.

"Great," Slinkman said, "So, I assume these two must be Mordecai and Rigby, then?"

"That would be us," Mordecai replied.

"Well it sure is a pleasure to meet you both," Slinkman said as he and Mordecai shook hands with each other, "Thank you, boys, for willing to take over for us while we are gone."

"Yes, thank you both, indeed," Lumpus said, "Thanks to you two, I get to have a week off from this stupid camp."

Slinkman gasped. "Sir, don't tell them that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, it's alright," Rigby said, "Though to be honest, we were actually forced into this."

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Owww," Rigby moaned.

Benson was glad to see Mordecai and Rigby making a great first impression on Lumpus and Slinkman.

"Okay, guys, since you seem to be getting off to a fine start here, I'm gonna leave it to Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman to get you two situated," Benson explained, "I'll be back for you guys in a week. And remember, I must have a positive report in order for you two to keep your jobs. Good luck."

Benson got into his car, and drove out of Camp Kidney. Now, it was just Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Mordecai, and Rigby.

"Okay, boys, welcome to Camp Kidney," Slinkman said, "Before you take over for us, we need to give you your Scoutmaster uniforms, and introduce you both to the campers. Follow us to our cabin, and we'll help you get started."

Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman left to go to their cabin, with Mordecai and Rigby following the two.

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby, Scoutmaster Lumpus, and Slinkman were now in Lumpus and Slinkman's cabin, and were inside Lumpus' office.

"Alright, boys, since you'll be taking over for both the Scoutmaster and me, I need to know who wants to be the Scoutmaster, and who wants to be the Assistant," Slinkman said.

"Ooh, I wanna be the Scoutmaster!" Rigby exclaimed as he raised his hand.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Dude, _I'm_ gonna be the Scoutmaster," Mordecai said, "You're gonna be the Assistant."

"Owww," Rigby moaned as he rubbed his arm, "No way, man, you always get to be the leader for everything," he said, "I should get a chance to be the leader."

"But I'm more mature _and_ responsible than you are," Mordecai pointed out, "Ergo, _I_ would make a better Scoutmaster than _you_."

Mordecai and Rigby argued over who should be the Scoutmaster. Lumpus and Slinkman were getting annoyed with Mordecai and Rigby's argument.

"Gentlemen, please," Slinkman said, "There's no need to argue over something so trivial."

Mordecai and Rigby did not hear Slinkman, and kept arguing.

"Alright, that's enough!" Lumpus exclaimed.

Mordecai and Rigby stopped arguing.

"Since both of you want to be the Scoutmaster so bad, then how about you _share_ the position?" Lumpus suggested.

Mordecai and Rigby thought about that idea. Both of them wanted the position as Scoutmaster for themselves. However, if they both shared the role as Scoutmaster, then no one would be the Assistant, and Mordecai and Rigby would just work as Co-Scoutmasters.

"That sounds fair to me," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I could live with that," Rigby added.

Slinkman liked the idea, as well. He was relieved that the two had come to a compromise.

"Wonderful," Slinkman said, "Since both of you will share the role as Scoutmaster, you will each wear a Scoutmaster uniform."

Slinkman pulled out two pairs of Scoutmaster uniforms. Mordecai and Rigby's uniforms were exactly like Lumpus' uniform, only in their respective sizes. They each had a Scoutmaster hat, as well, that also looked exactly like Lumpus' hat.

"Hmm, hmm," Mordecai and Rigby said while nodding their heads. They liked the uniforms and hats, as it gave them a sense of power.

"Go ahead and change into your uniforms," Slinkman instructed, "When you're done with that, we'll take you over to the amphitheater. We're going to have an assembly, shortly, so we'll introduce you to the campers, then."

Mordecai and Rigby picked up their uniforms, and left the office so they could change.

"I can't believe Benson is having us work at a summer camp as our second chance," Mordecai commented.

"Yeah, and all because he wants us to see what it's like to be him," Rigby added, "This will be nothin' compared to being strapped to Muscle Man. If Benson thinks he's gonna fire us because we can't look after some kids, then he's got another thing comin'."


	3. Chapter 3: Not What We Expected

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 3

At Camp Kidney's amphitheater, the Bean Scouts were seated, and were waiting for the assembly to start.

Mordecai and Rigby had approached the amphitheater, and sat in two chairs that were behind from where the campers were sitting.

Rigby groaned. "Man, this uniform itches," he complained as he scratched himself, "They could have at least washed these things before we put them on."

"Dude, check it out," Mordecai said. He was referring to the campers.

Mordecai and Rigby saw the Bean Scouts.

"I guess those are the campers we'll be looking after," Rigby assumed.

Mordecai noticed that most of the Bean Scouts look miserable.

"I wonder why they look so miserable," Mordecai wondered, "This is a summer camp. They're supposed to be enjoying it."

"It's probably because they have to attend this assembly," Rigby guessed, "I bet that deep down, these guys really enjoy Camp Kidney."

* * *

Since the Bean Scouts were already seated before Mordecai and Rigby got situated, the Bean Scouts did not notice Mordecai and Rigby sitting behind them.

While most of the Bean Scouts were dreading the assembly, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were excited about the assembly, especially since they were going to find out who was going to substitute for Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman.

Edward groaned. "Boy, do I hate assemblies as much as I hate Camp Kidney," he complained, "They're always so boring, and nothing important is ever said."

"Actually, Edward, I think this assembly will be important," Raj said.

"Yeah," Lazlo agreed, "Slinkman said that he was going to introduce who the new Scoutmasters were going to be while he and Scoutmaster Lumpus are away on vacation."

"New Scoutmasters," Clam said.

Slinkman made sure that everyone was present for the assembly, and sure enough, everyone was. It was now time to begin the assembly.

Slinkman approached a podium with a microphone situated on top of the podium He tapped the microphone a few times to make sure it was working.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3," Slinkman said into the microphone.

Slinkman kept testing the microphone by doing some voice impressions. Lumpus and the other campers looked at him awkwardly.

Slinkman noticed that the campers were looking at him.

"Oh, uh, good morning, campers," Slinkman nervously greeted, which was followed by him laughing nervously, "Listen, I know you guys do not like assemblies, but we're gonna make this brief. As all of you are aware by now, Scoutmaster Lumpus and I are going away on vacation for a week, which starts today. While we are gone, two people will take over for us. So, without further ado, let me introduce your new scoutmasters for the next week. Please give a warm, Camp Kidney welcome to Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby."

Mordecai and Rigby got up from their chairs, and walked onto the stage.

The Bean Scouts clapped for Mordecai and Rigby. However, most of the campers were clapping in a slow and boring way, as they did not really care. The Jellies, however, clapped in an excited way.

Slinkman could tell that the campers were not excited about the new scoutmasters.

"Now listen, closely, campers," Slinkman continued, though in a stern manner, "For the next week, Mordecai and Rigby will be taking over for us, and we expect you boys to treat these two with respect while we're gone. Mordecai and Rigby will be in charge, so they have the right to reprimand and discipline you all, so whatever they say goes."

Mordecai and Rigby liked hearing Slinkman say that.

"Now, since Mordecai and Rigby are new here, I'm going to need someone to give them a tour of Camp Kidney," Slinkman continued, "Any volunteers?"

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam raised their hands.

"Okay, Lazlo, you and Jelly Cabin can give these two a tour of Camp Kidney," Slinkman said, "We just need to have a little talk with them first before you can do so. Meet us at the Camp Kidney entrance at the end of the assembly."

The group of three were glad that they could show Mordecai and Rigby around camp.

"Are you almost finished yet, Slinkman?" Lumpus asked impatiently.

"Just one more thing, sir," Slinkman replied, "Do not forget, campers, that Movie Night is this Friday night. We'll be showing Mountain Zombies from Scab Lagoon 2. Remember, Movie Night is a PRIVILEGE, not a right. This concludes our assembly for today. We'll see you all next week. Remember to be on your best behavior for Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby, as we'll get a report from them at the end of the week as to how you all did while we were gone. That is all."

The Bean Scouts left the amphitheater. The Jellies left, as well, and went over to the front entrance of Camp Kidney to meet with Lumpus, Slinkman, Mordecai, and Rigby. They saw Mordecai and Rigby, and waved to the two as they left. Mordecai and Rigby waved back.

Nobody else waved to Mordecai and Rigby. This concerned the two, as they were hoping that the campers would be excited to see them.

* * *

At the Camp Kidney entrance, Lumpus, Slinkman, Mordecai, and Rigby were waiting for a taxi to come pick Lumpus and Slinkman up, and take them to an airport so they could start their vacation.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were also at the entrance, but were a distance away from the group of four. They were waiting for Lumpus and Slinkman to leave.

"Okay, boys, we're just about to leave for our vacation, so once we're gone, you'll be in charge of Camp Kidney," Slinkman said, "Jelly Bean Cabin's gonna give you both a tour of the camp. If you need any help, there's a girl scout camp next door, and Commander Hoo-Ha, our boss, is just a phone call away. Before we go, do you have any questions for us?"

When Slinkman asked his question, the taxi pulled up to the Camp Kidney entrance.

"Do we get paid for this?" Rigby asked.

"No," Lumpus answered, "Any more questions? None? Great, let's go."

Lumpus opened the back seat door of the taxi, and got into the back seat of the taxi. He was done waiting for the vacation to start.

Slinkman sighed. "We'll be back in a week," he said, "See you then."

Slinkman got into the back seat of the taxi, sitting next to Lumpus. Then, Slinkman closed the door, and the taxi drove off.

Mordecai and Rigby waved goodbye to the two as they saw the taxi leave. They were not happy with Lumpus and Slinkman leaving abruptly, as they had more questions to ask.

* * *

"Sir, that was very rude," Slinkman scolded Lumpus, "What if they had more questions for us?"

"Who cares, Slinkman?" Lumpus asked, "The important thing is that Camp Kidney is not our problem for the next week. Heck, if those guys do so well, maybe we can make it their problem for the rest of the summer."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were done watching the taxi leave. They were now officially in charge of Camp Kidney.

"Well, I guess we're in charge now," Rigby said.

"I guess so, Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby," Lazlo said as he, Raj, and Clam approached the two.

Mordecai and Rigby liked hearing Lazlo address them as "Scoutmaster".

"Are you ready to start the tour, Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby?" Raj asked.

"You bet, we are," Mordecai said.

"Then let's get started!" Lazlo exclaimed, "We've got a whole lot to show ya."

"Lots and lots," Clam added.

* * *

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam gave Mordecai and Rigby a tour of Camp Kidney.

"There's the mess hall, where we eat," Lazlo said as the group of five were walking around the camp, pointing at various locations at Camp Kidney, "There's the latrines, where we take showers and, uh, 'go', and here's the cabins, where we hang out and sleep."

Mordecai and Rigby noticed that the cabins were named after various types of beans.

"Why are all the cabins named after types of beans?" Mordecai asked.

"Because it's a tradition here to name your cabin after a bean," Raj explained.

"Ours is called Jelly Bean Cabin," Lazlo said.

"Jelly!" Clam repeated.

"Jelly Bean?" Rigby repeated, "That's not a bean; it's a candy."

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm for saying that.

"Owww," Rigby moaned, rubbing his arm.

"Well, we think that the jelly bean deserves to be part of the bean family," Lazlo explained.

Mordecai noticed the other Bean Scouts, all of whom were scattered across Camp Kidney. The Bean Scouts were just standing around, doing nothing. They were bored.

Mordecai was wondering as to why the Bean Scouts were not doing anything. It made him think about seeing the campers look miserable at the assembly.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Mordecai asked.

"Fun?" Lazlo repeated, "Well, whatever we can come up with, I guess."

"You mean there aren't any activities or games for you guys to do at camp?" Rigby asked.

"Sometimes, there are," Lazlo replied, "But most of the time, not really."

"Scoutmaster Lumpus does not like for us to have any fun at camp," Raj added.

"Party pooper," Clam commented.

Mordecai and Rigby were shocked to learn that the Bean Scouts were not having fun at Camp Kidney because Lumpus hated fun. They looked on in sympathy as they watched the Bean Scouts being bored at camp.

* * *

After the Jellies were finished giving Mordecai and Rigby a tour of Camp Kidney, it was time for lunch.

Mordecai, Rigby, and all of the campers were in the mess hall, eating lunch.

While Mordecai and Rigby were eating their lunch, they were reflecting on the tour of Camp Kidney, and what the Jellies told them about Camp Kidney not being fun.

"Man, it sure was nice of Lazlo and his friends to give us a tour of Camp Kidney," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, they're really cool for doing that," Rigby agreed, "Too bad Lumpus made the camp all boring and stuff. No wonder he called Camp Kidney 'stupid'. I feel bad for these guys whose parents made them come to this garbage dump."

"If only there was something we could do about it," Mordecai said.

Suddenly, Rigby had an idea.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Rigby exclaimed, "Remember what Slinkman said at the assembly? He said that while we're in charge, anything WE say GOES."

Mordecai figured out what Rigby was talking about.

"Dude, I think you're on to something!" Mordecai exclaimed, "If anything we say goes, then that means we can make Camp Kidney fun while we're in charge."

"Exactly!" Rigby exclaimed, "We may only be here for a week, but that doesn't mean we can't give the campers a good time while we're here."

"But what can we do to make Camp Kidney more fun?" Mordecai asked.

Mordecai and Rigby thought about what they could do to make Camp Kidney more fun for the campers.


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Make Camp Kidney Fun

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 4

After lunch, Mordecai and Rigby went inside Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman's cabin. They thought that they could find some activities inside the cabin to set up for the campers in order to make Camp Kidney more fun for them.

Mordecai and Rigby were looking through a closet in the cabin to see if there were any activities inside the closet. They were having a difficult time trying to find some activities.

"Man, there's gotta be somethin' fun in here," Rigby complained.

While Mordecai and Rigby were able to find a few fun items in the closet, the fun items were damaged in some way.

For example, Mordecai and Rigby found a kickball, but the ball was deflated.

Mordecai and Rigby groaned in frustration. "Man, Scoutmaster Lumpus must REALLY hate fun," the former said, "Why does he even work here?"

"Maybe for the same reason why Benson works at the park," Rigby guessed, "He only needs it for the money, and is just nothing without it."

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm for saying that.

"Owww," Rigby said, rubbing his arm.

"Dude, let's be serious about this," Mordecai said, "These campers are bored to death around here, and Lumpus has not done anything to make Camp Kidney fun for them."

"Then I guess _we're_ gonna have to make our own fun around here," Rigby said.

* * *

A montage was shown of Mordecai and Rigby trying to make their own activities for Camp Kidney.

Since all of the fun items were ruined, Mordecai and Rigby had to make their own activities using supplies and materials from inside the cabin.

* * *

After they were finished making their own games and activities, Mordecai and Rigby set up the games and activities on the grounds of Camp Kidney.

"Okay, we have all the activities set up," Mordecai said as they finished setting up the activities, "Go tell the campers to meet us out here."

Rigby mocked what Mordecai just said. "I thought we were both supposed to be the Scoutmasters," he said.

"Just do it," Mordecai said.

Rigby groaned as he went to Scoutmaster Lumpus' office. When he got inside the office, he turned on a microphone.

"Attention campers, attention campers," Rigby said through the microphone as his voice was being projected through the camp's loudspeakers, "This is Scoutmaster Rigby speaking. Please report to the camp grounds immediately, and get ready to have the best time of your lives!"

* * *

All of the campers gathered at the camp grounds, as instructed by Rigby.

"I wonder what Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby wanted us for," Lazlo said.

"Well, Scoutmaster Rigby said to get ready to have the best time of our lives, so they probably have something fun for us to do," Raj guessed.

"What kind of fun could those guys have come up with?" Edward wondered, "There's nothing fun to do around here."

When all of the campers approached the campgrounds, they saw Mordecai and Rigby engaged in one of the activities. Mordecai and Rigby were also laughing with delight. They participated in the activity because they thought it would entice the other campers to join in on the activity.

All of the campers were curious as to what Mordecai and Rigby were doing.

Edward was also getting annoyed with seeing Mordecai and Rigby enjoying the activity.

"Just what the heck are you guys doing?" Edward asked.

"Can't you tell?" Mordecai asked.

"We're having _fun_ ," Rigby added.

"Oh, really?" Edward said, "Because to me, it looks like you two are acting like a bunch of idiots."

"Hey, at least we're having _fun_ ," Rigby said.

"Want to join us?" Mordecai asked.

"Absolutely not," Edward answered.

Seeing Mordecai and Rigby engaged in the activity made Lazlo want to join in on the activity, as well.

"Ooh, I wanna join," Lazlo said as he joined in on the activity.

Mordecai and Rigby were glad that Lazlo joined in on the activity.

Lazlo was having fun with the activity, and was laughing with delight, just like Mordecai and Rigby were.

"Come on, guys," Lazlo said, "It really _is_ fun."

After seeing Lazlo join in on the activity, Raj and Clam decided to join in, as well.

"Well, I have to admit, that DOES look like fun," Raj said, smiling as he joined in on the activity.

"Yeah, fun," Clam added as he joined in on the activity.

Seeing Lazlo, Raj, and Clam joining in on Mordecai and Rigby's activity caused Edward to laugh at them.

"Boy, what a bunch of losers," Edward commented, regarding the Jellies, "I'm sure glad the rest of us aren't…"

"Say, that actually does look fun!" Samson commented as he joined in on the activity.

All of the others campers agreed as they went to join in on the activity, as well.

Edward was shocked when he saw the other campers joining in on the activity.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?" Edward asked, "Don't join those losers. You're just gonna embarrass yourselves!"

None of the campers listened to Edward, as they were too busy enjoying the activity.

Edward scoffed. "Alright, fine, go ahead and join those losers for all I care," he said, "I'm just glad I'm not the only one who thinks the activity is NOT FUN. Right, Chip and Skip?"

Edward was hoping that Chip and Skip would agree with him. However, he noticed that Chip and Skip were not with him. They also joined in on the activity, and were having fun. This irritated Edward.

"Idiots," Edward said, regarding Chip and Skip.

In actuality, Edward DID like the activity. He just did not want to admit it.

"Come on, Edward," Lazlo said, "Don't you want to join in?"

"It's lots of fun," Raj added.

"No, it's not," Edward said. He was denying this, though.

"Denial," Clam said.

Edward tried to resist joining in on the activity.

"Come on, Edward," Edward said to himself, "Don't join in on the activity. It's _not_ fun, and you know it."

Edward eventually could not resist anymore, and wanted to join in on the activity.

"Wait for me, guys!" Edward exclaimed as he joined in on the activity.

Mordecai, Rigby, and all of the campers were glad that Edward joined in on the activity.

All of the campers were having a blast with the activities. In fact, it was the most fun they have had so far at Camp Kidney.

* * *

Later that evening, the campers were eating dinner in the mess hall.

The campers were talking about Mordecai and Rigby, and all the fun that they had with the two. These comments that the campers were making were positive comments.

"Man, are Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby great, or what?" Lazlo said.

"Yeah, they're better than Scoutmaster Lumpus, because they let us have lots of fun," Raj added.

"Best Scoutmasters ever!" Clam exclaimed.

The other campers also had compliments regarding Mordecai and Rigby, and were even discussing about the activities they participated in, and how fun the activities were.

Mordecai and Rigby, who were eating their dinner at a separate table away from the campers, overheard the campers complimenting them. They were glad to know that, so far, they were making a great impression on the campers.

While eating their dinner, Mordecai and Rigby high fived each other on a successful first day.

* * *

That night, the Bean Scouts were back in their cabins, fast asleep.

In Scoutmaster Lumpus' cabin, Mordecai and Rigby were getting ready for bed. They were in the restroom, brushing their teeth.

Mordecai, who had some toothpaste in his mouth while brushing his teeth, spit out the toothpaste.

"Aw, man, today was awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Yeah," Rigby agreed, saying this with toothpaste in his mouth, which he then spit out, "We really gave those campers a fun time today."

"It's probably the most fun they've had here all summer," Mordecai assumed.

"And they _really_ like us, too," Rigby added.

"If we keep this up, we'll totally get our jobs at the park back," Mordecai said.

"You know it!" Rigby exclaimed, "This is gonna be an epic week! I already have some fun ideas planned for tomorrow."

Mordecai was concerned when Rigby said this. While he liked making Camp Kidney fun for the campers, he was afraid about what ideas Rigby was thinking of in order to make Camp Kidney more fun for the campers.

"Now let's not make Camp Kidney too much fun, dude," Mordecai said to Rigby sternly, "Games and activities are alright, but absolutely no types of shenanigans. I don't want those guys getting into any trouble."

Mordecai was referring to the campers when he said 'those guys'.

Rigby scoffed. "Whatever," he said, "I mean, it's not like I was planning on anything like that, anyway."


	5. Chapter 5: Prank Time

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 5

 **Note: I apologize for the long delay in uploading this chapter. I have been going through a lot of personal events in my life lately that has delayed me continuing this story. I DO plan on finishing the story; you are just going to have to be patient while I find the time to work on the story. Thank you for being flexible, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Mordecai, who was sleeping in Scoutmaster Lumpus' bed, just woke up after a good night's sleep.

When Mordecai woke up, he let out a yawn, and stretched himself as he got out of the bed.

Mordecai hummed to himself as he got himself dressed in his Scoutmaster uniform.

Mordecai went over to Slinkman's bedroom, where Rigby was sleeping.

Mordecai knocked on the bedroom door. "Rise and shine, dude," he said, referring to Rigby, "It's time for another day of bringing fun to the campers."

Mordecai was expecting Rigby to get up from sleeping, and come out of the bedroom, especially since he said 'bring fun to the campers'. However, Rigby did not respond.

"Come on, dude," Mordecai said, "We work at a park everyday, so you should be used to getting up this early."

There was still no response.

Mordecai sighed impatiently. "Rigby!" he exclaimed as he opened the bedroom door, "It's time to get…..up?"

When Mordecai opened the bedroom door, he was expecting to see Rigby sleeping in Slinkman's bed. However, Rigby was not in the bedroom.

Mordecai wondered as to where Rigby could be, so he checked the entire cabin.

"Rigby?" Mordecai called out repeatedly as he checked the cabin, "Where are you, dude? You better not be playing games with me."

Mordecai could not find Rigby inside the cabin. While he was still checking inside the cabin, Mordecai noticed that the front door of the cabin was left slightly open. He assumed that Rigby was outside of the cabin.

Mordecai groaned. "Rigby, how many times do I have tell you to…"

As Mordecai was saying this, he went up to the front door, and pushed it all the way open so he could step outside. When he did this, a bucket of water that was situated on top of the door from the outside fell on top of Mordecai, dousing him with water.

"What the!?" Mordecai exclaimed, startled by what just happened.

When the bucket landed on top of Mordecai, the bucket covered up his face. Mordecai could not see anything with the bucket blocking his view.

Mordecai tried to pull the bucket off of his face, but struggled to do so.

"Help!" Mordecai exclaimed as he ran around the campground, still trying to get the bucket off, but continued to struggle, "Somebody get this stupid bucket off of me!"

Mordecai's cries for help woke up the campers.

All of the campers, except for Edward, came outside to see what was going on, and saw Mordecai running around the campgrounds with the bucket still on top of his head. This amused the campers.

Mordecai continued running around until he ran into the camp flagpole, and fell to the ground.

When the campers noticed this, they, except for Lazlo, laughed at Mordecai.

"What's with all the laughing?" Mordecai asked.

Mordecai was eventually able to remove the bucket from his head. When he saw the campers laughing at him, and realized that he fell victim to what appeared to be a prank, he felt humiliated.

Suddenly, Edward and Rigby, the former in his Bean Scout uniform and the latter wearing his Scoutmaster uniform, approached Mordecai. They were also laughing at him.

Rigby was the one who set up the prank for Mordecai.

"Oh, man, I sure got you good, huh, Mordecai?" Rigby said.

"I sure ain't an early bird, but it was so worth it to get up just to see this," Edward said.

Mordecai was angry with Rigby for pulling a prank on him.

* * *

At the mess hall, Mordecai, Rigby, and the campers were eating breakfast.

The campers were discussing about the prank that Rigby pulled. They were all giving positive comments about the prank.

"Man, did you guys see the look on Mordecai's face when he found out that Rigby pranked him?" Edward asked, who was sitting at a table with Chip and Skip.

"Yeah," Chip agreed, "He was all like, 'Oh, no, I've been pranked'."

The group of three laughed.

"And he had a bucket on his head," Skip added.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were sitting at a table together, and were also talking about the prank.

"Boy, Scoutmaster Rigby really made my morning with that prank on Scoutmaster Mordecai!" Raj exclaimed.

"Funny," Clam commented.

Raj and Clam both laughed, reminiscing about the prank from earlier.

Not all of the campers, though, were making compliments regarding Rigby's prank.

Lazlo was the only camper that did not find Rigby's prank funny. In fact, he was the only one who was feeling sympathy for Mordecai. He was also disappointed that Raj and Clam found the prank funny.

Raj and Clam noticed that Lazlo was not laughing along with them.

"Lazlo, why aren't you laughing with us?" Raj asked.

"I didn't find Scoutmaster Rigby's prank funny, guys," Lazlo replied, "Scoutmaster Mordecai could have gotten hurt from that prank. I hope he's okay."

Mordecai and Rigby overheard the campers discussing the prank. Rigby liked how almost all of the campers were complimenting him because of the prank that he pulled on Mordecai. Mordecai, however, was still embarrassed about falling victim to the prank.

Rigby sighed happily. "Man, pulling that prank was awesome!" he exclaimed.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Owww," Rigby moaned, rubbing his arm, "What the heck was that for?"

"Dude, that was so not cool," Mordecai retorted.

"What, the prank?" Rigby said. He scoffed. "You need to lighten up, man. So, I pulled a prank, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Mordecai repeated, "Uh, dude, we're here to SUPERVISE the campers, not act like the campers. You just set a bad example for them by playing a prank on me!"

"How so?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai pointed to a nearby table. He wanted Rigby to see something.

Edward was pulling a prank on Samson.

Sausage biscuits were being served in the mess hall for breakfast. When Samson wasn't looking, Edward went over to his table, and poured all of the salt in a salt shaker inside Samson's sausage biscuit.

When Samson tried to take a bite into his biscuit, he bit into a lot of salt, which caused him to gag.

All of the campers saw this, and laughed at him, except for Lazlo.

Samson felt embarrassed when he saw the campers laughing at him.

Mordecai and Rigby saw Edward pull the prank on Samson.

"See what I mean, dude?" Mordecai said. He was hoping that Rigby would realize how bad of an influence he was being on Edward.

However, Rigby was not sitting with Mordecai at their table. Mordecai saw this, and noticed that Rigby was over at Edward's table.

"Nice one, Edward!" Rigby exclaimed as he and Edward high-fived each other, regarding the prank Edward pulled on Samson.

"Thanks," Edward said, "I've got about a million other of these babies I can pull on this whole camp. You ARE okay with pranks, right?"

"You know it!" Rigby exclaimed, "OOOOHHHHH!"

When Rigby said that last part, he waved one of his arms in a circular motion.

Edward liked what Rigby was doing.

"OOOOHHHHH!" Edward exclaimed along with Rigby, also waving one of his arms in a circular motion.

Mordecai did not like that Rigby was going to allow pranks at Camp Kidney. He knew that Rigby would not take the role as Scoutmaster seriously.

* * *

Later that day, Mordecai was supervising Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. They were doing an arts and crafts project, and were making friendship bracelets.

Since he considered everyone his friend, Lazlo was making friendship bracelets for everyone, including Mordecai and Rigby.

"Here ya go, Raj," Lazlo said as he gave a friendship bracelet that he made for Raj.

"Thanks, Lazlo," Raj said.

"For, Clam," Lazlo said as he gave Clam a bracelet.

"Thanks, Lazlo," Clam said.

"And here's one for you, Scoutmaster Mordecai," Lazlo said as he gave Mordecai a bracelet.

"Aw, thanks, dude," Mordecai said as he put the bracelet on his wrist.

"You're welcome," Lazlo replied, "By the way, are you okay from that prank this morning?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mordecai said, "Don't worry about me. Rigby likes to act immature, sometimes, and I don't think he set a good example for you guys by pulling that prank."

"What Rigby did to you was very mean," Lazlo commented, "We would never do something like that to anyone. Right, guys?"

"Absolutely not," Raj replied.

"Never," Clam added.

"HELP!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from afar.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" another voice suddenly exclaimed from afar.

Mordecai and the others heard the voices. Mordecai assumed that it was some campers who needed help.

"Uh-oh," Mordecai said, "Sounds like some campers need help."

Mordecai left to go see what was the matter. "I'll be back, guys," he said, "You stay right here."

Mordecai was running, following the sounds of the voices. He was afraid the campers who needed help were in danger. He did not want anything bad happening to the campers.

The campers who needed help kept crying for help.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Mordecai exclaimed.

As Mordecai kept running, and got closer to the sources of the voices, he stepped on a net. When he stepped on the net, he became trapped inside the net. This startled him.

"HELP!" Mordecai exclaimed in fear, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were still in the area where Mordecai told them to stay.

Suddenly, the group of three overheard Mordecai's cries for help.

"Oh, no, Scoutmaster Mordecai's in trouble!" Lazlo exclaimed, recognizing Mordecai's voice, "We need to go save him!"

"But he told us to stay right here," Raj pointed out.

"Guys, this is Scoutmaster Mordecai we're talking about," Lazlo said, "You can stay here if you want to, but I'm going to be a loyal Bean Scout and go help him."

Lazlo left the area to go help Mordecai.

Shortly after Lazlo left, Raj and Clam felt afraid of being alone by themselves without Lazlo.

"Wait for me, Lazlo!" Raj exclaimed as he left the area, "I wanna be a loyal Bean Scout, too!"

"Loyal," Clam added as he left the area.

* * *

Mordecai was still stuck inside the net. He continued to cry for help.

Suddenly, Mordecai heard some laughter that was close by.

"Huh?" Mordecai said in confusion.

Rigby and Edward came from behind a tree that was holding the net. They were the ones who were laughing. They just pulled another prank on Mordecai.

When Mordecai realized that he got pranked again, he was shocked, and felt humiliated.

"Oh, man, you should have seen the look on your face, Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed.

"You actually thought we were in danger!" Edward added.

Mordecai was livid with Rigby and Edward.

Mordecai groaned. "Really, dude?" he said, referring to Rigby.

"Hey, you said we needed to make Camp Kidney fun around here, right?" Rigby pointed out.

"But not this kind of fun," Mordecai replied, "You had me believe you guys were in ACTUAL danger."

"And boy, did you fall for it," Edward said, which was followed by him laughing.

"That's the second time today you've fallen for our pranks," Rigby added, "Looks like you need to be on guard, Mordecai."

Edward and Rigby continued laughing.

"Just let me down, dude," Mordecai said.

Rigby and Edward thought about it. "Nah," they said as they walked away, laughing.

"RIGBY!" Mordecai yelled, "Get back over here and get me out of here!"

Rigby ignored Mordecai's request. Mordecai was frustrated by this.

As if on cue, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam approached the scene.

"Scoutmaster Mordecai," Lazlo addressed as the group of three came up to him.

"Why are you inside that net?" Raj asked.

Clam used his nose to cut the net as Raj asked his question, thus freeing Mordecai from the net.

Mordecai was glad that he was out of the net.

"'Cause I fell for another one of Edward and Rigby's pranks again," Mordecai replied, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Mordecai said that last part to himself as he face palmed himself in embarrassment, and shook his head.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were concerned about Mordecai.

"Are you alright, Scoutmaster Mordecai?" Lazlo asked.

Mordecai felt upset because Rigby was not taking the role as Scoutmaster seriously, and was hanging with Edward, and being too friendly with him.

"Not really," Mordecai replied, "Rigby's being too friendly with Edward, and is being a bad influence on him. I knew he wouldn't be taking this job seriously."

"I have a bad feeling about Scoutmaster Rigby and Edward being friends," Raj said.

"Partners in crime," Clam added.

Mordecai sighed. "Me, too, guys, me, too," he said.


	6. Chapter 6: Blindsided

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 6

A montage was shown of Mordecai and Rigby's next few days working at Camp Kidney.

Mordecai and Rigby both liked working at Camp Kidney, but for different reasons.

Mordecai liked supervising the campers, and being a positive male role model towards them. Rigby only liked working so he could slack off and hang out with Edward.

While Mordecai and Rigby were supposed to share the role as Scoutmaster, Mordecai ended up fully taking on the role as Scoutmaster, as Rigby kept slacking off, and hung out with Edward all the time. Mordecai was annoyed by this.

Edward and Rigby hung out with each other a lot, and were pulling pranks all over Camp Kidney.

The pranks that Edward and Rigby pulled were, for the most part, very childish and silly, such as the sleeping shaving cream prank. Luckily, they never hurt anyone with their pranks.

Although Mordecai stopped falling for the pranks, the other campers fell victim to the pranks, and were embarrassed whenever they did fall for the pranks.

The other Bean Scouts did not like Rigby because of the pranks he and Edward were pulling on them. However, they did like Mordecai because he did not pull pranks on them, and was engaging with them on games and activities. As such, they preferred Mordecai over Rigby.

Mordecai knew this, and thought that the campers not liking Rigby was going to cost both of them their jobs at the park.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby had now been working at Camp Kidney for five days, and were in the middle of their sixth day working there.

Mordecai was organizing a game of kickball with the Bean Scouts.

Lazlo, who acted as the pitcher, threw a kickball underhand to Clam, who kicked the ball as the ball approached him.

Clam kicked the ball over a fence, resulting in a home run for his team.

The Bean Scouts on Clam's team cheered for Clam as he rounded home plate.

"Great job, Clam!" Lazlo exclaimed, showing good sportsmanship.

"Nice one, dude!" Mordecai exclaimed as he and Clam high-fived each other.

Unfortunately for the Bean Scouts, the kickball landed in the middle of a road, and was soon popped when a big truck ran over it.

The Bean Scouts were disappointed that the kickball was ruined.

"Don't worry, guys," Mordecai said, "There will be other kickballs. Besides, you all remember what's going on tonight, right?"

The Bean Scouts remembered that it was Movie Night.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" the Bean Scouts exclaimed in unison.

The anticipation of Movie Night helped the Bean Scouts get over the kickball.

"Mr. Slinkman told us at the assembly that we're seeing Mountain Zombies of Scab Lagoon 2," Samson said.

"Have you seen the first Mountain Zombies of Scab Lagoon, Scoutmaster Mordecai?" Lazlo asked.

"You know it!" Mordecai exclaimed, "And it was awesome! I totally can't wait for the second one!"

"We saw the first movie one Movie Night," Raj commented, "It was SO scary, and there were SO many scabs." Raj quivered in fear. "I hope this one doesn't have any scabs, at all."

"You guys should have seen Rigby after he saw the movie," Mordecai said, "The dude couldn't sleep for weeks."

"Speaking of Scoutmaster Rigby, where is he?" Lazlo asked.

"And Edward?" Clam added.

Suddenly, Rigby and Edward approached the scene. They were running, and once they were in Camp Kidney, they stopped, and were panting.

"Okay, I think we lost 'em," Rigby said.

"There you are," Mordecai said, "Where have you guys been?"

"Oh, hey, Mordecai," Rigby greeted, "We were just over at Acorn Flats."

"What were you guys doing over there?" Mordecai questioned.

"Oh, nothin'," Rigby replied, "Just pulling a good ol' prank."

"And man, did we get those Squirrel Scouts good!" Edward added. He and Rigby high-fived each other.

"See? I told ya girls can't resist cute babies," Rigby said to Edward.

Mordecai was annoyed with Edward and Rigby pranking everyone, including the Squirrel Scouts. He had officially lost it with Rigby not taking the role as Scoutmaster seriously.

During the time he had spent working at Camp Kidney so far, Mordecai realized what it felt like to be in Benson's shoes, and how difficult it is being the boss. He could see as to why Benson was annoyed with him and Rigby always slacking off from work.

"Uh, Rigby, could I talk with you, please?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure thing, Mordecai," Rigby replied, "I'll be back in a jiff."

Rigby said that last part to Edward.

Mordecai and Rigby went over to Lumpus' cabin.

"Take your time," Edward said, "I'll be planning the next prank."

Edward laughed in an evil manner when he said that, and was staring at Rigby when he did that.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were now in Lumpus' cabin.

"Dude, you and Edward have got to stop it with these pranks," Mordecai said to Rigby sternly, "None of the campers like it, and neither do I."

"Come on, Mordecai, I'm just trying to have some fun around here," Rigby explained.

"But we're supposed to be making Camp Kidney fun for the campers, not ourselves," Mordecai explained, "I give them fun activities to do while all you do is prank them. They really like me, and do not like you, at all."

"Not all of the campers hate me," Rigby said, "Edward likes me. He's practically become my best friend; besides you, of course."

Rigby smiled sheepishly after he said this.

"And if we fail this and get fired, he's gonna be your _only_ friend," Mordecai retorted, "Your actions are going to have an effect on me, too, ya know."

"Hey, at least we ain't hurtin' anyone with these pranks," Rigby pointed out.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," Rigby said.

Rigby went over to the front door, and opened it. When he did, he saw a present with his name on it. The present was also tied up with rope.

"Whoa, a present!" Rigby exclaimed, "And it's just for me!"

Mordecai was suspicious about the present.

Rigby tried to pick up the present, but as Rigby tried to grab it, the present was tugged away from him.

"Hey!" Rigby exclaimed.

Rigby approached the present, and tried to grab it again, but the present kept being tugged away from him. Mordecai followed Rigby, but at a safe distance.

Rigby kept following the present, trying to grab it, but the present was being pulled away from him at every attempt trying to grab it.

Rigby kept following the present until he approached the flagpole.

When Rigby went over to the flagpole, and stood near it, one of his feet was in the middle of a noose. He managed to finally grab the present.

"Gotcha!" Rigby exclaimed as he grabbed the present. He laughed with delight. "Come to Papa."

Suddenly, Mordecai saw Edward, who was standing beside his cabin with a pair of scissors in his hand. There was a piece of rope where one end was attached to Edward's cabin. There were two ends on the other end of the rope. One end was the noose that one of Rigby's feet was in the middle of, while the flagpole was tied to the other end. There was also a big rock that was tied up with the rope, hovering in the air with the rope supporting it.

The rope that the present was tied to was a different piece of rope.

Mordecai realized that Edward had set up a prank for Rigby. Rigby did not realize this, so Mordecai tried to warn him.

"RIGBY, STOP!" Mordecai exclaimed, "IT'S A…."

It was too late. Rigby opened up the present, and there was nothing inside.

"Aw, what?" Rigby said in confusion.

At that exact moment, Edward cut the rope with the pair of scissors.

When Edward cut the rope, the rock fell to the ground, which caused the small noose that one of Rigby's feet was in the middle of to shrink, and wrap around his foot.

"WHAT THE!?" Rigby exclaimed.

Suddenly, Rigby was sent flying around the camp grounds with his foot caught in the noose.

As Rigby was flying, he ran into various items.

Rigby ran into some barrels of molasses, which caused his entire body to be covered up in molasses. He then ran into some sacks of feathers which caused some of the feathers to be stuck to his body because of the molasses.

Then, Rigby ran into some cans of yellow and dark brown paint, which caused his face to be covered in the dark brown paint, and his nose covered in the yellow paint.

While this was going on, Rigby screamed in fear. The campers heard Rigby screaming, and saw him being pranked.

Mordecai could only look on as he saw his best friend being pranked.

Rigby eventually hit the flagpole, causing him to hang upside down, his foot still caught in the noose. The prank caused Rigby to look like a chicken.

After a moment of silence, all of the campers, except for Lazlo, laughed and pointed at Rigby.

"Scoutmaster Rigby looks like a chicken!" one of the campers exclaimed.

"Serves him right," one of the campers commented.

"Now he knows how it feels like to be pranked," another camper commented.

Suddenly, Edward approached the scene.

"Oh, hey, Rigby," Edward greeted, "I was looking everywhere for you. I wanted you to help me with my next prank. I guess you were too 'chicken' to help."

Edward laughed as he put a red rubber glove on Rigby's head, and made some chicken noises as a way of mocking Rigby.

Mordecai was on the verge of laughing, but tried to contain his laughter by covering his mouth with one of his hands. He wanted to laugh because he thought Rigby deserved it for pranking the other campers.

Rigby felt humiliated and hurt when he fell victim to Edward's prank. He considered Edward a best friend, and couldn't believe that Edward blindsided him.

* * *

Later that day, it was dinner time at the mess hall, and Movie Night was to commence after dinner. All of the campers were talking about the prank that Edward pulled on Rigby.

"Did you guys see the look on Scoutmaster Rigby's face?" Samson asked.

"Yes, and it was quite hilarious," Dave responded.

"It's ironic, too, how the one who was pulling pranks was fooled by one of his own," Ping-Pong added.

* * *

"Boy, Scoutmaster Rigby really deserved that for what he's done to us," Raj commented.

"Just desserts," Clam added.

"Don't you think Scoutmaster Rigby deserved it, too, Lazlo?" Raj asked.

"I don't know, guys," Lazlo said, "I thought it was a little harsh. Even Scoutmaster Rigby didn't go that far with his pranks."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby overheard the campers talking about the prank.

Rigby was already cleaned up from the prank that Edward pulled on him. He was reeling over Edward blindsiding him with a prank.

Rigby coughed up some feathers. "Man, I can't believe Edward betrayed me like that!" he exclaimed, "After all we've done to each other! I even thought of him as a best friend. Some people can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah, I know," Mordecai said sarcastically, "And anyway, you kinda deserved it, dude. But, I do think that Edward went over the top with that prank."

Rigby did not want Edward getting away with pranking him. He got up from the table, and went over to Edward's table.

"Dude, what are you doing, dude?" Mordecai asked, "You better not prank Edward back."

"I'm not," Rigby said.

* * *

At Edward's table, Edward, Chip, and Skip were talking about Movie Night.

"Man, I can't wait for Movie Night tonight!" Edward exclaimed, "My big brother said that Mountain Zombies of Scab Lagoon 2 is not only better than the first, but it's even scarier, too."

"Ooh," Chip and Skip said at the same time.

"He says it's so scary, you'll wet your pants!" Edward added, "And there are even more scabs!"

"Ooh, I like scabs," Chip commented.

"But we don't even wear pants," Skip commented.

Edward laughed with delight.

Rigby approached Edward's table.

"Oh, hey, Rigby," Edward greeted, "Man, I got you good with that prank, huh?"

Rigby chuckled. "Yeah," he agreed, "Speaking of that prank, I would like to have a word with you in my office; right now."

Rigby was trying to sound assertive saying that last part.

Edward was surprised that Rigby wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, uh, sure thing, Rigby," Edward said, "I'll be right over there."

Rigby left Edward's table, and made his way out of the mess hall.

"He's probably gonna try and pull a prank back at me," Edward assumed as he got up from the table with his tray in tow, "Too bad I ain't as gullible as him. Whatever prank he has in store for me ain't gonna work."

When Edward said that last part, he put his tray up and walked out of the mess hall, following Rigby.

Mordecai was curious as to what Rigby was going to do with Edward. He assumed that Rigby already had a prank set up for Edward as a way of getting revenge on him, so he followed the two to see what was going to happen.

Mordecai sighed. "Please don't let this be another prank," he said.


	7. Chapter 7: No Movie Night For You

**The New Scoutmasters**

 **Chapter 7**

Rigby was in the office inside Lumpus' cabin. He was waiting for Edward.

While waiting for Edward, Rigby was reflecting on the prank Edward pulled on him.

"Okay, Rigby, you can do this," Rigby said to himself, "Edward is your friend, but you've got to let him know that what he did was wrong."

Mordecai came into the office. He was staring at Rigby angrily.

"Whatever prank you're gonna pull on Edward, you better call it off," Mordecai said, "I don't want this to turn into a prank war between you two."

Rigby groaned in annoyance. "Dude, I'm NOT gonna prank him," he said, "I'm gonna do my job, and punish him for what he did. Why don't you trust me?"

"How can I when you're not even taking this job seriously?" Mordecai asked.

Suddenly, Edward came into the office.

"Hey, Rigby," Edward greeted as he came into the office, "Sorry if I took so long to get here. I just wanted to make sure there weren't any pranks you set up for me."

Rigby sighed. "Just take a seat, Edward," he said.

Edward took a seat, but checked to make sure there wasn't anything like a whoopee cushion on the seat before sitting down.

"Make this snappy, dude," Mordecai said as he left the office, "Movie Night is about to start. And you better not prank him back."

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Edward agreed, "I don't want to miss out on Mountain Zombies of Scab Lagoon 2. And by the way, it's _really_ hard to prank me, so don't even try."

Hearing Mordecai and Edward mention Movie Night gave Rigby an idea as to how he could punish Edward.

Although he left the office, Mordecai stood near the office so he could see what Rigby was going to do with Edward.

There was a small moment of silence before Rigby decided to start speaking.

Rigby sighed. "Edward, why did you pull a prank on me?" he asked.

"Because I got tired of prankin' everyone else," Edward replied, "We've pranked everyone in this whole camp, except each other. Besides, that's what friends do to each other, right? You know, mess around with each other?"

Rigby sighed. "Right," he said, "Listen, Edward, I'm going to be honest with you. I've been too friendly with you around here, and I've also been a bad influence on you, too. I should not have encouraged you to pull pranks around here, and I should not have been pulling pranks with you, either.

Our pranks never hurt anyone, but the prank that you single-handedly pulled on me DID, and for that, I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished, which means you'll be missing out on Movie Night tonight."

There was another moment of silence. Rigby thought that Edward was going to be upset, and hate him.

Edward, however, laughed. "Good one, Rigby," he said. He thought that Rigby punishing him was a prank. "For a second there, I thought you were actually being serious."

"Edward, I AM serious," Rigby said in an assertive tone, "And it's SCOUTMASTER Rigby, to you."

It was at this point Edward started to realize that Rigby was being serious.

"You ARE joking, right?" Edward nervously asked.

Rigby shook his head 'no' in response.

Edward couldn't believe that Rigby punishing him was not a prank.

"Aw, what!?" Edward exclaimed, "Rigby, buddy, come on! We're FRIENDS. You can't do this to me. I have a RIGHT to see this movie."

"Actually, it is a PRIVILEGE, which you blew. I can do this because I am one of the Scoutmasters here, and Mr. Slinkman said that whatever I say goes," Rigby said, raising his voice when he said that, and also leaning his face towards Edward's face, "You are going to miss Movie Night, tonight, and that is final."

As Mordecai watched Rigby reprimand Edward, he couldn't believe that Rigby was actually taking the role as Scoutmaster seriously.  
Edward was shocked that Rigby was punishing him.

"But Rigby…." Edward started to say.

"No buts, Edward," Rigby said, "Now, since you are going to miss Movie Night, I think the best thing for you to do is to get ready for bed, because you're hitting the hay early, tonight."

"Really!?" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, you, NOW!" Rigby exclaimed, yelling that last part, as he pointed to the front door of the cabin.

Edward did not budge. He was still shocked that Rigby told him he was going to miss Movie Night.

"You heard him," Mordecai said assertively as he came into the office, while also pointing away from the office, "Don't make us call Commander Hoo-Ha on you."

Edward couldn't believe that Rigby betrayed him.

Edward groaned, accepting defeat.

Edward walked out of the office, but turned around and faced Rigby.

"Thanks a lot, _Scoutmaster_ Rigby," Edward said sarcastically, "I thought you were my friend."

Edward left the cabin, grumbling under his breath about how Rigby betrayed him. When he exited the cabin, Edward slammed the door in anger.

Mordecai was impressed with how Rigby handled punishing Edward. He was also glad that Rigby was finally taking the role as Scoutmaster seriously.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed, "I REALLY thought you were going to prank Edward back. I didn't even know you had it in ya. You're finally taking this job seriously. I'm proud of you, dude."

Rigby sighed in a depressing manner. He felt hurt doing what he had to do to Edward. Mordecai could tell that Rigby was depressed.

"Are you okay, dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rigby replied, "It's just that I feel like...such a turd for doing that to him."

"Well, he deserved it, and there's nothing we can do it about it now," Mordecai said, "You did the right thing, dude. Even Benson would've done the exact same thing."

Although Rigby knew that he did do the right thing, he still felt hurt because he didn't want Edward to hate him.

"Now let's get a move on, dude," Mordecai said, "It's time to get ready for Movie Night."

"You go on," Rigby said, "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Oh, okay," Mordecai said, "But you better be there."

Mordecai left the cabin to go get ready for Movie Night.

Rigby remained in the office. He was reflecting on what just happened.

It was at this point that Rigby realized what it felt like to be Benson, and having to deal with someone like himself.

Because he was a bad influence on Edward, Rigby was getting a taste of his own medicine by having to deal with Edward's behavior, just like Benson thought would happen.

* * *

Not long after Rigby punished Edward, it was time for Movie Night to commence.

All of the campers, except for Edward, were getting ready for Movie Night by handing tickets to Mordecai, who was collecting the tickets. The tickets were used for admission to the movie. Rigby was in the projection room getting the movie ready.

"Okay, you're all set," Mordecai said to Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, who handed their tickets to him, "Enjoy the movie, guys!"

"You bet we will," Lazlo said.

"Boy, it's a shame that Edward can't see the movie with us," Raj commented as he, Lazlo, and Clam took their seats, "He loved the first Mountain Zombies of Scab Lagoon. But, that's what he gets for pranking Scoutmaster Rigby."

"No movie for Edward," Clam said.

"Next in line, please," Mordecai said as he finished collecting tickets from Samson, Dave, and Ping Pong.

Chip and Skip were next in line. For some reason, Chip's body looked very bulky.

As Mordecai was collecting their tickets, a third arm popped out from under Chip's uniform, with a ticket in the third arm's hand.

Chip and Skip were confused when they saw this.

"Hey, Chip, you didn't tell me you had a third arm on your belly," Skip said.

"I didn't know I had a third arm, either," Chip said.

Skip gasped. "Maybe you're an alien," he said.

"Oooohhh," Chip and Skip said in amazement, thinking that the former was an actual alien.

Mordecai saw this, and was suspicious. He grabbed Chip's uniform, and lifted it up, revealing Edward. Edward was hiding inside Chip's uniform as a way to try and sneak into the movie. Edward fell off of Chip's body.

Edward smiled, and laughed nervously. Unfortunately, Mordecai knew his trick, and was not amused.

"Nice try, Edward," Mordecai said as he pointed to Edward's cabin.

Edward groaned as he left to go back to his cabin, frustrated that his plan to sneak into the movie didn't work. "I knew I shouldn't have handed in that ticket," he said as he walked away.

"So, am I still an alien?" Chip asked.

Rigby saw this happen from the projection room. He sighed, still feeling guilty for punishing Edward.

* * *

While Edward had to miss out on the movie, the other campers earned their privilege of seeing Mountain Zombies of Scab Lagoon 2. They were enjoying the movie.

Whenever a scary part happened in the movie, the campers would jump and scream in fright.

"Boy, Edward sure is missing out on this," Samson said.

"Well, he's not missing out on much," Dave said.

Suddenly, a very important scene in the movie was being shown.

"WOAH!" all the campers exclaimed.

"Correction," Ping Pong said, "He's missing out on A LOT."

Samson, Dave, and Ping Pong laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward was in his cabin, and was trying to sleep in his cot.

Although Edward could not see the movie from his cabin, he could hear the movie, and was reflecting on Rigby betraying him, which prevented him from sleeping.

"Stupid Rigby," Edward said to himself, "Or should I say SCOUTMASTER Rigby. Some friend I thought he was."

Edward groaned. He was not taking Rigby betraying him well.

Suddenly, Edward had an idea as to how he could get revenge on Rigby for punishing him. He grinned in an evil manner.

* * *

While Edward was planning his revenge on Rigby, the campers were still enjoying the movie.

Mordecai and Rigby were in the projection booth, also watching the movie. They were sitting on chairs while watching the movie, and were eating popcorn from a bucket that they were sharing.

While Mordecai enjoyed the movie, it was hard for Rigby to enjoy the movie because he was still reflecting on punishing Edward. Rigby wasn't even paying attention to the movie.

"Hey, dude, do me a solid and pass the popcorn," Mordecai said.

Rigby wasn't listening because he was still thinking about punishing Edward.

Mordecai tapped Rigby on the shoulder to get his attention, which scared Rigby. He screamed and jumped in fright.

"Oops, sorry, dude," Mordecai apologized while laughing, "I was just asking if you could do me a solid, and pass the popcorn."

Rigby gave Mordecai the bucket of popcorn that they were sharing.

Rigby felt like he needed to apologize to Edward for punishing him. He wanted Edward to know that he would still be friends with him.

Rigby tried to think of an excuse so he could go apologize to Edward. Luckily, he did have an excuse.

"Uh, Mordecai, I'll be right back," Rigby said, "I've got to use it."

"Yeah, whatever, dude," Mordecai said.

Rigby exited the projection booth.

"I knew this movie was would be too scary for him," Mordecai said to himself.

* * *

Rigby was in the restroom. He was washing his hands after using the restroom.

As Rigby was doing this, he saw his reflection in a mirror.

After seeing his reflection, Rigby saw his face in the mirror turn into Benson's face.

Rigby was scared when he saw this, as he was afraid he was turning into being like Benson after punishing Edward.

After he was finished in the restroom, Rigby went over to Edward's cabin. He wanted to let Edward know that he did not mean to betray him; he just thought that Edward needed to be punished for going too far with his prank.

Rigby went inside Edward's cabin, and approached his cot.

Rigby tapped Edward on the shoulder, hoping that Edward would wake up. There was no movement.

Rigby sighed. "Hey, Edward," he said in a quiet voice, "Listen, I know you're angry with me because I made you miss out on Movie Night, but I only did it because I had to do my job, since I am a Scoutmaster here. I still think of you as a friend, and I hope that we can still be friends."

There was still no movement.

Rigby sighed. "I know you really wanted to see this movie, Edward, but I just couldn't allow you to see the movie after what you did to me. There WILL be other Movie Nights for you to earn, maybe even ones with movies better than this one. I just hope that you understand why I did this to you."

Rigby exited the cabin.

Good night, Edward," Rigby said as he opened the door, "And remember, I'm still your friend, no matter what."

Rigby closed the door to the cabin, and made his way back to Movie Night.

Unfortunately for Rigby, Edward was not asleep in his cot, and was not in his cabin, either. Although there was someone in Edward's cot, it was a makeshift dummy of Edward, which Rigby did not realize.


	8. Chapter 8: Edward's Plan

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 8

Edward was not in his cabin because he was exacting his revenge on Rigby.

While Rigby was talking to "Edward" in the cabin, Edward went around camp collecting various materials, such as toilet paper and eggs. He was able to do this with without getting noticed because Rigby was in his cabin, and everyone else was still watching the movie. Edward needed these items in order to get his revenge on Rigby.

Edward was now standing near Scoutmaster Lumpus' cabin. He was also wearing a burglar uniform.

"Oh, I understand, _Scoutmaster_ Rigby," Edward said sarcastically, "I understand completely. And, I hope you understand why I am doing _this_ to you."

To vent his anger and get his revenge, Edward threw rolls of toilet paper at the cabin as he ran around the cabin.

"Sorry for making you 'roll' with the punches, but this is for making me miss out on Movie Night!" Edward exclaimed as he threw a roll of toilet paper at the cabin, "And this is for making me go to bed early!" He threw another roll of toilet paper while saying that part.

Once Edward ran out of toilet paper, Edward pulled out the carton of eggs.

Edward snickered. "They certainly won't be egg-specting this," he said.

Edward took the eggs out of the carton, and threw them at the cabin.

"Take that, and that!" Edward exclaimed as he threw two eggs at the cabin.

Edward eventually ran out of toilet paper and eggs.

Lumpus' cabin was covered in toilet paper and eggs. But Edward wasn't quite done yet with getting his revenge.

"And now, for the icing on the cake," Edward said as he pulled out a small bag of marbles and a roll of bubble wrap.

Edward went inside the cabin, and purposely spilled a bag of marbles near the front door after he came inside. He then unraveled the roll of bubble wrap, and laid it down next to the marbles. He was setting up a booby trap for Mordecai and Rigby.

"There," Edward said as he finished setting up the booby trap, "That should 'wrap' things up quite nicely."

Edward let out a maniacal laugh. He felt better now that he was getting his revenge.

Suddenly, the phone in the office rang.

"Who could that be?" Edward wondered.

Edward went into the office, picked up the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" Edward greeted.

"Hello, this is Benson," Benson said on the other line, "May I ask who I am speaking with?"

"This is Edward, sir," Edward replied, "I'm a camper here at Camp Kidney.

"Ah, excellent," Benson said, glad that he called the right phone number, "Is Mordecai or Rigby around?"

"No, sir," Edward replied, "They're watching a movie with the other campers."

"Why aren't you watching the movie with them?" Benson asked.

"Because, I, uh, offered to looked after the cabin incase anyone called," Edward said.

Luckily for Edward, Benson believed him.

"Well, since Mordecai and Rigby are busy, will you make sure to let them know that I called them, and that they should call me back?" Benson asked.

"Absolutely, sir," Edward replied, "Why do you need them, though?"

Benson sighed. "Well, this doesn't concern you, but since you asked, I just wanted to check up on them, and make sure they were doing alright," he replied, "You see, I manage a park that Mordecai and Rigby work at, and I'm their boss. I was going to fire them for something they did, but I gave them a second chance, so they're working at Camp Kidney to try and get their jobs back."

Edward was surprised when Benson told him this.

"While I've got you on the line, Edward, do you mind telling me what YOU think of Mordecai and Rigby being your Scoutmasters?" Benson asked.

Edward thought about the question. While he was thinking about the question, he suddenly had an idea.

"Well, uh, I guess they're doing alright," Edward said. He was really lying, but didn't want to speak his mind to Benson because it was part of his idea. "The other campers like 'em, and I guess I do, too."

Benson was glad to hear Edward's 'opinion'.

"Well that's great to hear," Benson said, "Thank you for keeping me informed, Edward, and be sure to let them know I called."

"Oh, you can count me on me, sir," Edward said.

"Thanks, Edward," Benson said, "Have a great rest of your evening."

"You do the same," Edward said.

Edward and Benson both hung up their phones. Edward had a sly grin on his face.

Edward no longer considered Rigby as a friend, and while sabotaging the cabin seemed to be enough for him to get revenge, there was one more idea he had in mind.

"So, Mordecai and Rigby think that they can do a great job at being Scoutmasters so they can get their jobs back, huh?" Edward said to himself, "Well, guess what? You two ain't ever gonna get your jobs back. In fact, you guys ain't ever gonna get a job again once I'm through with you."

Edward laughed in an evil manner.

* * *

By the time Edward was finished sabotaging the cabin, and was back inside his cabin, Movie Night had just concluded, and it was time for the campers to go back to their cabins, and get ready for bed.

"Man, that movie was awesome!" Samson exclaimed as he and the campers were exiting the amphitheater, "Remember the part where when that guy got surrounded by all the zombies?"

"That's when we knew he was gonna turn into one," Dave said.

"It was quite predictable," Ping Pong added.

"I loved the scary part, and the not scary part," Chip commented.

"I hope they make another one," Skip added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby were walking back to their cabin.

"Aw man, that movie was sick!" Mordecai exclaimed, "It was even better than I imagined."

"Oh, yeah, it was something, alright," Rigby said, laughing nervously. He didn't pay much attention the movie because of him still reflecting on Edward.

"I hope the movie comes out on DVD soon so we can…" Mordecai said.

Before Mordecai could finish his sentence, he and Rigby approached Scoutmaster Lumpus' cabin, they saw the mess that Edward caused with his prank.

"Aw, what!?" Mordecai exclaimed.

Mordecai and Rigby were shocked when they saw that someone toilet papered and egged the cabin.

"How did this happen!?" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai assumed that it was Edward who sabotaged the cabin.

Mordecai groaned in frustration. "This has Edward's name written all over it," Mordecai assumed, "I knew one of us should have kept an eye on him."

Mordecai and Rigby were frustrated that Edward wanted to get revenge.

"This is going to take all night to clean up," Mordecai said.

Rigby yawned, meaning he was tired. "Let's just worry about it in the morning," he said.

Rigby opened the front door of the cabin, and he and Mordecai walked into the cabin, Rigby being the first of the two to enter the cabin.

Rigby did not notice that Edward set up a booby trap in the house. He ended up slipping on the marbles.

"Woah!" Rigby exclaimed as he slipped on the marbles.

This caused Rigby to fall on the sheets of bubble wrap.

When Rigby fell on the bubble wrap, ended up wrapping himself up in the bubble wrap through all the commotion, shrieking in terror as this happened. He did not get hurt, though.

Mordecai was concerned when he saw this.

When Rigby stopped wrapping himself up in the bubble wrap, it took him a moment to realize what happened. He noticed that he was wrapped up in bubble wrap.

Rigby groaned. "EDWARD!" he exclaimed.

Rigby struggled to get out of the bubble wrap. His struggling caused him to squirm around on the floor.

"Wait until I get my hands on him," Rigby said, referring to Edward as 'him'.

Although he was concerned at first, Mordecai snickered, having found it funny that Rigby fell for another one of Edward's pranks.

"Hmm, hmm," Mordecai said, "Twice in a row today? Looks like the prankster has now become the prankee."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby exclaimed.

Rigby did not like Mordecai laughing at him, and was ashamed of himself for falling for another one of Edward's pranks.

Mordecai found amusement watching Rigby struggle, but quickly got tired of it.

"Come on, dude, enough messin' around," Mordecai said, "Let's go hit the hay. Tomorrow's our last day here, and I want to make the most of it."

Mordecai started to make his way up the stairs.

Rigby could not get up from the floor because he was wrapped up in layers of bubble wrap, which weighed him down, and prevented him from getting up on his own.

"Uh, Mordecai, a little help, please?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai was at the staircase when Rigby asked him for help. He thought about helping Rigby. He remembered when Rigby pranked him a few days ago by trapping him inside a net, and Rigby did not let him down.

"Nah," Mordecai said as he went upstairs to get ready for bed, not helping Rigby in retaliation.

"DUDE!" Rigby exclaimed as he continued to struggle, "Come back here and help me!"

Mordecai ignored Rigby, went into Lumpus' bedroom, and shut the bedroom door.

Rigby kept trying to escape, but still ended up squirming around on the floor.

"Come on, man," Rigby complained.

* * *

While Mordecai was getting ready for bed, and Rigby was still struggling with getting out of the bubble wrap, the campers were in their cabins, fast asleep.

While the campers were sleeping, a mysterious figure was planting a note at the doorstop of every cabin except Lazlo, Raj, and Clam's cabin.

When the mysterious figure did this to every cabin, the mysterious figure would then knock on the door of every cabin, and run away before someone could answer.

A camper from every cabin opened the door, and saw the note.

The note said for all the campers to meet up at a nearby treehouse.

* * *

Doing as the note said, all of the campers, except for Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, met up at a treehouse. This was the same tree house from the Camp Lazlo episode, "The Nothing Club".

The campers were inside the tree house, and were chatting with each other, wondering as to why they were told to meet up there.

"Okay, everyone, settle down and listen up!" Edward exclaimed as he banged a gavel on a cardboard box. He was the mysterious figure who gave the notes.

The campers settled down so Edward could speak.

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I called you all down here," Edward said.

The campers noticed that Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were not present.

"This better not be another Anti Lazlo Club meeting," Samson said.

"Yeah, I like Lazlo," Dave said.

"So do I," Ping Pong added.

The other campers agreed about liking Lazlo.

Edward face-palmed himself, and banged the box with the gavel to get the others to stop talking.

"I'll have you all know that this has nothing to do with the Anti Lazlo Club," Edward said, "I've abandoned that, remember?"

"Then why did you call us in here?" Samson asked.

"Because I know a secret about Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby that they've been hiding from us," Edward replied.

The campers were interested in hearing what Edward uncovered. Chip even raised his hand.

"Yes, Chip," Edward said.

"Are they aliens?" Chip asked.

"No," Edward said.

"Are they mountain zombies?" Skip asked, raising his hand.

"No," Edward said, getting frustrated.

Chip gasped. "They must be both mountain zombies AND aliens!" he exclaimed.

Edward face-palmed himself. "Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby are not aliens, or mountain zombies, or any combination of the two," he said, "Just let me explain what I found out."

Edward explained to the campers that he found out about Mordecai and Rigby working at a park, and were going to get fired if they did not do well working as Scoutmasters at Camp Kidney.

Although Edward was shocked when he found out, the campers were not as shocked.

"So, why are you telling us this?" Samson asked.

"Good question, Samson," Edward replied, "And the answer is quite simple. You see, I want to get revenge on Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby for not letting me go to Movie Night, and I've come up with the perfect way to get revenge, which is to, get this, pull the mother of all pranks that I want you guys to be a part of."

The campers groaned in annoyance.

"Not another prank," a camper said.

"Haven't you had enough of pulling pranks around here?" another camper asked.

"Not until I've gotten the last laugh," Edward replied, "Those two ruined Movie Night for me, so I'm gonna ruin their chances at getting their jobs back!"

"So, what's the prank?" Dave asked.

"We're gonna ditch Camp Kidney, hide out in the woods, and make those two think we're gone forever," Edward replied, "Then, when Lumpus and Slinkman get back from their vacation, and find out we're not at camp, Mordecai and Rigby will get a bad report, and get fired from their jobs. As they leave Camp Kidney, we're gonna come back and surprise 'em. By the time they realize we were never gone for good, it will be too late 'cause they will have already been fired."

The campers all looked at each other.

"So, what do you say?" Edward asked, "Are you all in on this?"

The other campers were hesitant on being part of Edward's plan. They liked Mordecai, and did not think that he deserved something like that.

"Well, we would, but we like Scoutmaster Mordecai," Dave said.

"Yeah, it's Scoutmaster Rigby we don't like," Ping Pong added.

"Yeah," the other campers agreed.

"Sorry, Edward," Samson apologized, "We don't mind getting Scoutmaster Rigby in trouble, but if it means getting Scoutmaster Mordecai in trouble, too, then you can count us out."

"Come on, guys, let's blow this popsicle stand," one of the Lemmings said.

The campers agreed, and started to leave the treehouse.

Edward was frustrated with the other campers not wanting to join him on the prank.

"Come on, guys, don't leave me like this!" Edward exclaimed, "After all I've done to you guys!"

"All you've done was be a big bully to us with your pranks," Samson retorted as he left the treehouse, "And F.Y.I. (For Your Information), you SO deserved to not see that movie!"

The other campers agreed as they left the treehouse.

"Fine, suit yourselves," Edward said, "But just so you know, I have a picture of you guys from that party we had last week."

The campers were scared when Edward said that.

"Party?" Samson nervously asked as he and some other campers stuck their heads in the treehouse, "You mean, the one with the pillows?"

"Uh-huh," Edward replied as he pulled out said photograph.

Edward showed the photograph to the campers, who all gasped in shock.

"Wh-What are you going to do with it?" Samson nervously asked, him and the other campers shaking in fear.

"Oh, nothin'," Edward replied, "Except show this to all the Squirrel Scouts at Acorn Flats!"

The campers gasped in shock.

"You wouldn't!" Dave exclaimed.

"Try me," Edward said.

The campers talked amongst themselves, and reluctantly decided to go along with Edward's plan.

"Alright, we'll do it," Samson said, him and the other campers giving in to the threat.

"On TWO conditions," Dave said, "You won't show the Squirrel Scouts that picture of us."

"AND, you won't pull pranks on us anymore," Ping Pong added.

"Yeah," the campers agreed.

While Edward was alright with not showing the Squirrel Scouts the picture, he didn't like the condition about not pulling any more pranks. However, the other campers would only join him if he committed to both conditions.

Edward groaned. "Okay, okay," he said, "If you help me, I won't show the picture of you guys to the Squirrel Scouts, AND I'll stop pulling pranks on you guys. Scout's honor."

The other campers cheered.

"Now go and get a good night's sleep, gentlemen," Edward said, referring to the campers as 'gentlemen', "We're leavin' this place at the crack of dawn."

Edward let out a maniacal laugh after saying this.


	9. Chapter 9: Where Did All the Campers Go?

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 9

It was the morning of Mordecai and Rigby's last day of working at Camp Kidney.

Mordecai, having just woken up, went downstairs. He was wearing his Scoutmaster uniform. He saw Rigby still wrapped up in the bubble wrap.

Rigby woke up as Mordecai approached him. He looked tired and groggy. He was unable to escape from the bubble wrap, and had to spend the night sleeping on the floor.

"You're still down here, dude?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, after you didn't help me," Rigby replied.

"Well, you didn't help me when I got stuck in that net," Mordecai said, "Why should I have helped you?"

Rigby groaned. "Just do me a solid and get me out of this," he said.

Mordecai thought about what Rigby said. He decided that Rigby had suffered enough from Edward's pranks in order for him to realize how bad of an influence he was on Edward. Mordecai also owed Rigby a solid, anyway.

Mordecai sighed. "Alright, I guess I can help you," he said.

Mordecai picked Rigby up, and took the bubble wrap off of his body, thus setting Rigby free.

"Thanks, man," Rigby said.

"Now let's go to the mess hall and get some food," Mordecai said.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby entered the mess hall. They were expecting the campers to be in the mess hall eating breakfast, but did not see any of the campers. The entire mess hall was empty except for them and Chef McMuesli, who was standing behind the serving line.

Mordecai and Rigby did not oversleep, and were not late for breakfast. Unbeknownst to them, Edward and the other campers, except for Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, ran away from Camp Kidney earlier that morning, before either of them woke up for the day.

Mordecai noticed this, and was concerned.

"Dude, it's so empty in here," Mordecai said, "Where are the campers?"

"I don't know, man," Rigby said, "I just hope we didn't oversleep 'cause I don't wanna miss brekky."

Mordecai and Rigby went up to the serving line. They each took a tray.

"Hey, Chef McMuesli," Mordecai greeted, "Have you seen the campers?"

"And are we late for breakfast?" Rigby added.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Ow," Rigby said, rubbing his arm.

"I haven't seen them since dinner from last night," Chef McMuesli replied, "And you're right on time for breakfast. It's your lucky day, too, because we're serving pancakes today!"

"Aw, sweet!" Rigby exclaimed as Chef McMuesli put a pancake down on his and Mordecai's trays.

Mordecai and Rigby sat down at a table, and set their trays down on the table.

As they were eating their breakfast, Mordecai couldn't help but feel that something suspicious was going on at Camp Kidney.

"Dude, something doesn't seem right," Mordecai said.

"Yeah," Rigby said, "McMuesli didn't give us any syrup with these pancakes."

"No, not that," Mordecai said, "None of the campers are in here eating breakfast."

"Well, they did stay up late last night watching that movie," Rigby pointed out, "Maybe they decided to sleep in."

Suddenly, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam came into the mess hall.

Mordecai breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the group of three.

"Mornin, Chef McMuesli," Lazlo greeted as he, Raj, and Clam approached the serving line, and each grabbed a tray.

"Hey, boys," Chef McMuesli greeted as he served Lazlo, Raj, and Clam each a pancake, "Did you enjoy the movie last night?"

"You bet we did!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"But there were SO many scabs," Raj commented as he quivered in fear .

"Scabs," Clam repeated.

Chef McMuesli laughed with delight. "Oh, you boys and those scary movies," he said.

When Lazlo, Raj, and Clam received their breakfast, they went to find a table, and saw Mordecai and Rigby. The group of three went over to them.

"Mornin', Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby," Lazlo said as he, Raj, and Clam, approached their table with their trays in tow.

"Hey, guys," Mordecai greeted back.

"Did you two enjoy the movie last night?" Raj asked.

"Yeah, we did!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Um, it was alright, I guess," Rigby replied.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam noticed that the other campers were not in the mess hall.

"Say, where are the other campers?" Lazlo asked.

"That's what we want to know," Mordecai said, "We haven't seen them since last night."

"Same here," Clam said.

"Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they'll turn up, eventually," Lazlo said as he, Raj, and Clam left to go to eat their breakfast, "Maybe they went to watch the sunrise."

"My guess would be is that they probably ran away," Raj guessed.

"Run away campers," Clam said.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam went over to a nearby table, and ate their breakfast.

When Mordecai heard Raj mention the possibility of the campers running away, he was starting to become convinced that this was what really happened.

"Dude, I really hate to say this, but what if the campers are, you know, lost?" Mordecai asked, "They might be right about them running away."

"If they did, I don't blame 'em," Rigby replied, "I'd run away, too, if I had to stay here."

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm again.

"Ow," Rigby said, rubbing his arm.

"Dude, these are the campers we're talking about," Mordecai said, "We don't know where they are, so we need to go look for them."

Rigby groaned. "But I'm not done with breakfast, yet," he complained.

Mordecai balled up one of his hands into a fist, and reared his fist back, as he was about to punch Rigby again.

Rigby saw this, and was afraid. "Alright, alright, we'll go look for the campers," he said using his arms to shield himself, "Sheesh, can't a guy just enjoy a meal without any interruptions?"

Since Rigby said this before Mordecai could punch him, Mordecai put his fist down, so he didn't punch Rigby, this time.

Mordecai and Rigby got up from their table, put their trays away, and went to go look for the campers.

* * *

A montage was shown of Mordecai and Rigby looking around Camp Kidney to try and find the other campers. They checked everywhere, including the restrooms and cabins. They even went to Acorn Flats, but couldn't find the campers there, either.

* * *

After an unsuccessful search around Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats, it became apparent to Mordecai and Rigby that the campers actually did run away from them. They were back at Lumpus' cabin, inside Lumpus' office.

"Dude, this is bad!" Mordecai exclaimed, "We've lost the campers!"

"And of all the days they had to run away, they had to run away on our LAST day!" Rigby added, "What are we going to do, man!?"

"I have no idea," Mordecai replied.

Suddenly, the two saw a note that Edward had placed on Lumpus' desk.

"Hmmm, what could this be?" Mordecai asked.

Mordecai took the note, and he and Rigby read the note.

 _By the time you are reading this, I and the other campers will be long gone from Camp Kidney_ , Edward said as the two read the note.

Mordecai and Rigby were reading the note, and imagining Edward saying what they were reading,

 _Don't even bother trying to find us, because you won't. I know that you two actually work at a park, and are here just to get your jobs back. Well, guess what? You may as well kiss those jobs goodbye, because without us at camp, you're sure to fail and get fired. Good luck in your future endeavors, 'Scoutmasters' Mordecai and Rigby._

 _Not So Sincerely,_

 _Edward_

 _P.S. Y_ _our boss called, and wants to speak with you guys._

Mordecai and Rigby were shocked that Edward found out the reason as to why they were working at Camp Kidney.

"Dude, how did Edward even know about this?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know, man," Rigby replied.

As if on cue, the phone in the office rang.

Mordecai picked up the phone. "Hello?" he greeted nervously.

"Hey, Mordecai," Benson greeted, "This is Benson calling. I tried to call you both, last night, but one of your campers answered, and talked to me, instead."

"It's Benson," Mordecai said to Rigby as Mordecai placed his hand over the phone, "He said that he tried to reach us last night and that one of our campers answered the phone and…"

Suddenly, it occurred to Mordecai that it was Edward who answered Benson's call.

"Um, Benson, was the camper who talked to you named 'Edward' by any chance?" Mordecai asked as he put the phone back to his ear. Rigby also lead in close to the phone so he could hear the conversation.

"That's the one," Benson replied, "He told me that you two were doing such a great job as Scoutmasters, and I'm glad to hear that from such a loyal and honest Bean Scout like him."

Mordecai rolled his eyes when Benson said this.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you two and see how you guys are doing at Camp Kidney," Benson continued.

Mordecai did not want to tell Benson about losing the campers.

"Oh, uh, we're having a great time at Camp Kidney," Mordecai replied, "We were actually about to a play game of, um, hide and seek with the campers."

"Well, it's nice to know that you and Rigby seem to be doing a great job, so far," Benson said, "If you keep this up, you're sure to have your jobs back. By the way, I also called to remind you two that I will be coming by first thing tomorrow. I hope you two are going to be ready for your evaluation."

"Oh, uh, sure, we will be, alright," Mordecai said.

"Glad to hear that," Benson said, "Anyway, I've got to go now, so I'll see you both, tomorrow. And remember, I must have a POSITIVE report in order for you two to keep your jobs."

Mordecai and Benson both hung up their respective phones.

"Benson called to remind us that he's coming tomorrow for your evaluation," Mordecai explained to Rigby, "He thinks that we're doing a great job when we actually aren't because the campers are lost. Could things possibly get any worse?"

Suddenly, the phone rang again.

Mordecai answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mordecai said.

"Hey, Mordecai," Slinkman said, "This is Mr. Slinkman. Listen, I hate to be bearer of bad news, but Scoutmaster Lumpus and I are having to return a day early from our trip thanks to _someone_ getting us kicked off the cruise."

Slinkman was referring to Lumpus as 'someone'.

Mordecai was shocked that Lumpus and Slinkman were returning early from their trip.

"We have a flight that will be taking off shortly, so we'll see you and Rigby later today," Slinkman said, "We're also gonna let your boss know about this, too."

Mordecai was shocked when he found out that Lumpus and Slinkman were coming back to Camp Kidney earlier than expected.

"Hopefully, this will not be a problem for you and Rigby," Slinkman said.

Mordecai laughed nervously. "Yeah, it's no problem, at all," he said.

"Good," Slinkman said, "We'll see you both real soon."

Slinkman hung up his phone.

"Next time we go on a cruise, will you not provoke the marine life?" Slinkman asked Lumpus.

"Hey, that whale had it coming!" Lumpus retorted.

* * *

"Great!" Mordecai said sarcastically, "This is just great! First, the campers run away, then Benson thinks we're doing a fine job, and now he, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman are coming back TODAY."

"Today?" Rigby repeated, "They weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Lumpus and Slinkman got kicked off their cruise," Mordecai explained, "They're already heading back for Camp Kidney, and are going to let Benson know." Mordecai sighed. "We're so getting fired for this."

Mordecai and Rigby were frustrated with Edward trying to get revenge on them.

"Well, we can't spend all day mopin' about getting fired," Rigby said, "Those guys couldn't have gone far. Let's round up the Jellies and go lookin' for them."

Mordecai liked Rigby's idea.

"Great, idea, dude!" Mordecai exclaimed, "You go get Jelly Cabin, and I'll go get the bus ready."

Mordecai and Rigby left Lumpus' cabin.

* * *

Rigby approached Jelly Bean Cabin, and went inside.

"GUYS, GUYS!" Rigby exclaimed as he came into the cabin, panting from having to run to the cabin, "Guys."

"Hey, Scoutmaster Rigby," Lazlo greeted.

"Something wrong?" Clam asked. He could tell that Rigby looked worried.

"Guys, I need you to get on the bus," Rigby said.

"Ooh, are we going on a field trip?" Lazlo asked.

"Well…..kinda," Rigby replied.

"The other campers ran away, didn't they?" Raj asked.

Rigby sighed. "Yep," he said.

"Uh, dude," Mordecai said as he approached the group of four, "You might want to come see this."

* * *

"Aw, what!?" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai, Rigby, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were now standing near the Camp Kidney bus. They were going to use the bus to drive around Prickly Pines and try to find the campers, but the bus' tires were flat. They could not use the bus because of the flat tires.

Rigby groaned. "Edward is so trying to get us fired," he said.

"Aren't there any spare tires?" Raj asked, "We should have a fund for that."

"Scoutmaster Lumpus used the spare tires fund on that cruise," Lazlo replied.

Mordecai and Rigby were frustrated at the situation.

"You know, none of this would be happening, right now, if YOU didn't influence Edward to pull pranks around here," Mordecai said to Rigby.

"Hey, at least I took my job seriously when I punished him!" Rigby pointed out.

"And what you were doing when you weren't?" Mordecai asked.

While Mordecai and Rigby were arguing, Clam had an idea, and left the scene to try and find a way to help them.

"Guys, now is not the time for an argument!" Lazlo exclaimed, trying to end the argument.

"Yeah, we need to find a way to look for the other campers," Raj added.

"And how exactly how are we supposed to when we can't even use the bus?" Rigby asked.

"And where did Clam go?" Mordecai added.

Suddenly, Clam showed up with the log car that he made in the _Camp Lazlo_ episode "Where's Clam?".

Mordecai and Rigby were shocked when they saw the log car.

"Good thinking, Clam," Lazlo said.

"That's our little genius buddy," Raj added.

"Genius," Clam repeated.

"Dude, did you make this?" Mordecai asked Clam.

"Who cares if he made it?" Rigby said as he climbed into the log car, "What matters is that we have a way to find the campers. Now everybody in!"

Mordecai, Rigby, Lazlo, and Raj got onto Clam's log car. There were multiple seats attached to the car so everybody could fit.

"Alright, guys, time to find those campers!" Mordecai exclaimed once everybody was in the car.

The group of five left Camp Kidney using the log car that Clam made to try and find the other campers, with Clam operating the log car. They left Camp Kidney, going off in one direction.

* * *

As soon as the group of five were out of sight, Edward, who came from the opposite direction, snuck into Camp Kidney.

Edward snickered. "Suckers," he said.

Edward saw the group of five leave, and referred to Mordecai and Rigby as "suckers".

Edward went around Camp Kidney, stealing various items, such as Scoutmaster Lumpus' stash of candy from "Hallobeanies", and a stash of junk food that Lumpus also had in his cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other campers hid out in the woods, as Edward planned. The woods was outside of the Camp Kidney campgrounds, but was not too far off from Camp Kidney. The woods that they were hiding out in was in the opposite direction where Mordecai, Rigby, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam went.

The campers were bored hiding out in the woods, as there was nothing fun for them to do.

Chip sighed. "I'm bored," he commented.

"Yeah," Skip agreed, "There's nothing fun for us to do here."

"If we were back at Camp Kidney, Scoutmaster Mordecai would have found something fun for us to do," Dave said.

"Um, guys, I don't think we should even BE here," Samson said. He was pointing to a sign that said "STAY OUT" on both sides of the sign.

The campers were scared when they saw the sign.

"Maybe we should leave," one of the Lemmings said.

"Agreed," Ping-Pong said as he started making his way out of the woods.

Suddenly, Edward came back from Camp Kidney. He was carrying a large sack with him.

"I'm back, gentlemen!" Edward exclaimed.

"And just where have YOU been?" Dave asked.

"You left us all alone here, so you better have a good reason for leaving us," Ping Pong added.

"Cool your jets, Dave," Edward said to Ping-Pong.

"I'M Dave," Dave corrected.

"Whatever," Edward retorted, "Anyway, I do have a good reason for leaving you guys. Behold!"

Edward showed the campers the stuff that he stole from the camp, including Lumpus' stash of candy and junk food. He also brought a boombox, as well.

The campers were thrilled that Edward was able to scavenge some food for them.

"It's the motherload!" Dave exclaimed.

"Where on earth did you find this?" Samson asked.

"Who cares?" Chip said.

"Yeah, let's dig in!"Skip added.

"YEAH!" the rest of the campers agreed.

The campers began eating the candy and junk food while Edward turned on the boombox, which started to play some music. The campers danced around to the music. It was like they were having one big party in the woods.

Unbeknownst to the campers, though, they were near a cave where a wild animal was residing.

The wild animal that was inside the cave was sleeping. Surprisingly, the loud music coming from the boombox was not disturbing the animal.

Edward was glad that his plan to get Mordecai and Rigby fired was going as planned, so far.

"I've got to say, Edward, even though Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby are going to get fired for this, you sure know to pull the perfect prank," Samson said.

"And throw the perfect party!" Chip and Skip added simultaneously.

"Thanks, gentlemen," Edward said. He picked up a can of soda. "Here's to sweet revenge!" he exclaimed as he held up the can of soda.

Edward opened the can of soda, and guzzled down the entire can, with the other campers cheering him on as he drank the soda.

When Edward finished, he crushed the can of soda with his forehead, and threw it behind him. The crushed can of soda ended up hitting the wild animal sleeping inside the cave.

The wild animal woke up, saw the soda can, and then saw the campers. The wild animal let out a huge roar.

The campers were scared when they saw the wild animal wake up, and growl at them.

"Oh, boy," Edward said, realizing that he messed up.


	10. Chapter 10: One More Prank Oughta Do It

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 10

Mordecai, Rigby, and the Jellies were at a police station in Prickly Pines. They were inside a waiting room at the police station so they could report the campers who ran away, and get some help looking for them.

Mordecai and Rigby were seated in some chairs, while Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were at a children's play area that was in the waiting room, giving them something to do while they waited for Mordecai and Rigby to report the missing campers.

Mordecai and Rigby had to wait their turn before they could report the campers.

"Now serving guest number six," a clerk inside the waiting room said.

Mordecai and Rigby looked down at a slip of paper that Mordecai was holding. Their slip of paper had the number one hundred and fifty eight written on it. They had to wait until their number was called before they could get some help.

Mordecai and Rigby groaned in unison. "This is gonna take forever," Rigby complained.

What made it worse for Mordecai and Rigby was that there were not many people in the waiting room.

No response was even given to the clerk asking for whoever had the number six.

Suddenly, Mordecai and Rigby saw something on a television set that was also in the waiting room.

A local news station was being shown on the television, and a news reporter was doing a news report on the campers.

"Attention, attention, this just in!" a news reporter exclaimed, "A group of campers known as 'Bean Scouts' who are from a place known as 'Camp Kidney', are being under attack by a wild animal."

The Bean Scouts were shown running around the woods, freaking out over being held hostage by the wild animal. The campers' uniforms also looked torn like they did in the Camp Lazlo episode, _The Weakest Link_.

In addition, for some reason, the sky, which was originally a light blue color, was now a dark reddish color over in the woodsy area where the Bean Scouts were hiding.

 **Note: If you read my "Phineas and Ferb: Camp Kidney Vacation" story, the news reporter in this story is the same news reporter from that story.**

Mordecai and Rigby were watching the news story, and while they were glad to know where the campers were, they were afraid when they saw the campers in danger. They even looked at each other nervously.

"Our sources say this all started when a camper threw a soda can at the beast, waking him up from his slumber," the news reporter explained.

Suddenly, Samson ran past the news reporter.

"Excuse me, sir," the news reporter said, stopping Samson, "Do you have anything you want to say about this predicament?"

"All I want to say is that if Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby are watching this, please come save us so you don't get fired!" Samson exclaimed, "Oh, and Edward made us be part of this prank."

Suddenly, the wild animal charged at Samson. He ran away screaming in fear.

"Boy, would I hate to be Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby, right now," the news reporter said, "We'll have more on this report, later, but for now, let's turn to our meteorologist for the rest of this week's weather."

Everyone in the waiting room, except for the Jellies, also watched the news report. They noticed that Mordecai and Rigby had similar scout uniforms, and looked at them, as they assumed they were the Scoutmasters of the campers.

Mordecai and Rigby smiled and laughed nervously. They felt embarrassed.

"Let's get out of here," Mordecai said quietly to Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby started making their way out of the waiting room. As they were leaving, they went over to the play area to collect the Jellies.

Mordecai grabbed Lazlo and Raj by the hand with his hands, holding one of Lazlo's hands in one hand, and one of Raj's hands in the other. Rigby grabbed one of Clam's hands with one of his hands.

The Jellies were surprised by this, and looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh, Scoutmaster Mordecai, is everything OK?" Lazlo asked.

"Shhh," Mordecai said to Lazlo, not wanting him to say anything else.

The group of five exited the waiting room without saying another word. Everyone was still looking at them as they were leaving.

* * *

Once the group of five were outside the police station, Mordecai and Rigby started freaking out by screaming and running around in circles.

"This can't be happening!" Rigby exclaimed, "This SO cannot be happening!"

"We're so dead, we're so dead, we're so dead!" Mordecai added.

The Jellies did not like seeing Mordecai and Rigby freaking out.

Lazlo put two of his fingers in his mouth, and made a loud whistling noise. This caused Mordecai and Rigby to stop freaking out.

"Now, can you guys please tell us what's going on?" Lazlo asked.

Mordecai and Rigby each took a deep breath. "We know where the campers are," Mordecai replied in a calm manner.

"Oh, well that's good to know," Raj said happily.

"BUT THEY'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS BEING ATTACKED BY A WILD ANIMAL!" Rigby shouted.

"Oh, then I guess that's not good news," Lazlo said.

"I can't believe Edward would go this far," Mordecai said, "Running away to the woods where a wild animal lives?"

"Even we're not THAT stupid," Rigby added.

"You know, you guys could get in big trouble for this," Raj said.

"BIG trouble," Clam repeated.

"Then we have no time to waste," Mordecai said, "Come on, guys, let's go rescue the campers."

Mordecai, Rigby, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam got back into the log car.

"Clam, I want you to pedal like you've never pedaled before," Lazlo said to Clam.

"Oh, boy," Raj said in fear.

Clam started up the log car, and the group of five took off to the woods. Clam was pedaling as fast as he could. However, his fast pedaling caused some chaos in the streets of Prickly Pines, such as cars running into each other. No one was hurt from the chaos.

* * *

Back in the woods, the wild animal had stopped chasing the campers, as all the campers were hiding behind a giant boulder.

Instead, the wild animal was eating the rest of the food and beverages that Edward brought with him.

Edward was watching the wild animal, and was not happy with him eating his and the Bean Scouts' rations.

Edward groaned. "That stupid animal is eatin' all of our food!" he exclaimed.

Samson tapped Edward on the shoulder. Edward shifted his attention towards Samson.

"This is all your fault, Edward!" Samson said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," Dave agreed, "If you didn't throw that soda can at that wild animal, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"In fact, none of this would even be happening right now if you didn't instigate this prank," Ping-Pong added.

"Don't you think you should put an end to this prank before we get killed?" one of the Lemmings asked.

"No," Edward replied, "I already told you guys that I'm not stopping until I get the last laugh, and enjoy watching Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby suffer."

"Edward, _we're_ the ones suffering," Samson said, "If we keep this up, we won't even make it back to camp."

"Sure, Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby will suffer," Dave said.

"But how are you gonna even enjoy it if you're probably not even going to be around to see it?" Ping-Pong added.

It was at this point Edward realized how silly he had been acting. He did want to get revenge on Mordecai and Rigby, but his plan to retaliate was now putting him and the others in a dangerous situation. It was time for him to accept defeat, and abandon the prank.

Edward sighed. "Alright, guys, I guess you're right," he admitted, "I've been having fun with these pranks, but I guess I've gone too far. We should probably head back to camp so Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby don't get in trouble."

The campers were glad that Edward was giving up on the prank. They wanted to go back to camp, where it was safe.

Suddenly, there was a grumbling noise.

"Uh, what's that noise?" Samson asked.

The campers looked around to find the source of the grumbling noise, and saw that it was Chip's stomach making the noise.

"Uh, oh," Chip said.

Edward knew what was about to happen. "Don't you dare, Chip!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Chip apologized, "But when my tummy gets that rumbly-tumbly feeling, I've gotta…."

Suddenly, Chip burped real loudly. He burped so loud that he caused the rock that he and the others were hiding behind to break into lots of tiny pieces, exposing the campers.

The wild animal overheard the burp, and turned towards the campers.

"Uh, excuse me?" Chip said. He then laughed nervously.

The wild animal let out a huge roar. This frightened the campers.

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby, and the Jellies eventually arrived in the woodsy area where the campers were hiding.

The group of five got out of the log car.

"Alright, this should be the place where Edward and the campers are," Rigby said.

Clam got down to the ground. He was panting, and his legs were aching from all the pedaling.

Raj felt sick to his stomach.

"Excuse me for just a moment," Raj said.

Raj went over to a nearby bush so he could throw up.

"Are you OK, dude?" Mordecai asked Clam.

Clam gave Mordecai a thumbs up, meaning he was OK.

"How about you, Raj?" Mordecai asked.

Raj, who was throwing up behind a bush, also gave Mordecai a thumbs-up, so he was OK, too.

"You guys go on and save the campers," Lazlo said to Mordecai and Rigby, "I'll worry about Raj and Clam."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, shrugged, and went off to find the campers.

"Now, where could the campers be?" Mordecai asked.

The group of five overheard the campers' shrieks of terror.

"There they are!" Rigby exclaimed as he pointed in one direction. He could see the campers from the direction where he was pointing.

Mordecai and Rigby followed the shrieks of terror.

* * *

The wild animal continued to chase the Bean Scouts.

When Mordecai and Rigby approached the scene, and saw the Bean Scouts being chased, they were shocked, even more so than when they saw it on the news.

Samson started to tear up as he ran in fear. "Oh, Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby, where could you guys be?" he asked.

Suddenly, Samson bumped into Mordecai.

When Samson noticed that he bumped into Mordecai, he became excited. "SCOUTMASTERS MORDECAI AND RIGBY!" Samson exclaimed as he gave Mordecai a hug.

Some of the other campers noticed, and went over to Mordecai and Rigby.

"SCOUTMASTERS MORDECAI AND RIGBY!" the campers exclaimed as they embraced them in a group hug. They were glad to see them, including Edward.

Mordecai and Rigby were glad to see that the campers were OK, despite their situation.

"Man, are we glad to see you guys," Mordecai said.

"Yeah, we thought you were all dead," Rigby added.

"We thought we were dead, too," Samson said.

"I'm sorry we did this to you, Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby," Chip said, tearing up.

"Yeah," Skip agreed, also tearing up, "Edward made us do this, because if we didn't, he would show the Squirrel Scouts an embarrassing photo of us."

"I WAS going to put an end to it if you didn't belch so loud!" Edward exclaimed as he pointed to Chip.

"I said I was sorry," Chip said.

"Speaking of which, don't you have something you want to say to Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby, Edward?" Dave asked.

Edward realized that he needed to apologize to Mordecai and Rigby for trying to get them into trouble.

Edward sighed. "Yes, I do. Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby, I'm sor..."

"Um, Edward, you might want to hold on that apology," Rigby interrupted as he pointed to something that was behind Edward.

The wild animal was behind Edward and the others. He let out a roar, and the campers freaked out and started running around the area, again. Edward tried to run away, but Mordecai stopped him, for some reason.

"Alright, it's time to put an end to this," Mordecai said, "You guys got us into this mess, so you need to help get us out."

Mordecai was referring to Edward and Rigby when he said 'you guys'.

Rigby and Edward tried thinking of a way to stop the wild animal. Suddenly, Edward and Rigby thought up of an idea. Coincidentally, they were thinking of the same idea, too.

"Edward, are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Rigby asked.

"You bet I am," Edward replied.

"Let's prank him!" Rigby and Edward exclaimed at the same time.

Mordecai and some of the campers who were near them groaned when they found out that Edward and Rigby were going to pull another prank.

"I thought you were done with pranks," Samson said.

"Guys, it's the only way to defeat this monster!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, do you any of you have any better ideas?" Rigby added.

The campers did not say anything, as they didn't have any better ideas.

Mordecai sighed. "What kind of prank do you guys have in mind?"

"A classic," Rigby said as he pulled out a can of chips that actually had rubber snakes inside, "We'll distract him with this while you and the campers get the heck out of here."

Mordecai thought about the plan.

"Dude, I don't want you and Edward getting hurt doing this," Mordecai said, "Maybe we should try something else."

"Just go along with it, man!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've pulled lots of pranks, before," Edward added, "We know what we're doin'."

Mordecai rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." he said, "Guys, this way!"

The campers followed Mordecai out of the woods. The wild animal started following them.

"Hey, you there!" Rigby exclaimed.

The wild animal stopped running, and shifted his attention towards Rigby.

"Yeah, you," Rigby said, "See this?" Rigby asked as he showed the fake chip can to the wild animal.

While Mordecai and the campers were running away, they passed by a big boulder. Seeing the big boulder gave Mordecai an idea.

"You want it?" Rigby asked as he backed away towards the cave, referring to the can of chips and asking this question to the wild animal.

The wild animal shook his head 'yes' in response.

"Then go fetch!" Rigby said as he threw the can of chips inside the cave.

The wild animal went inside the cave.

"Alright, Edward, let's bail!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Right behind ya!" Edward said.

Edward and Rigby were about to escape when they noticed Mordecai and the campers coming back.

Mordecai and the campers were pushing the giant boulder they saw towards the cave.

"Come on, guys, PUSH!" Mordecai exclaimed.

Mordecai and the campers kept trying to push the boulder towards the cave.

"Um, Mordecai, what are you doing?" Rigby asked.

"Trying to help you and Edward with your prank," Mordecai said, grunting while saying that, "And unless you want to end up being stuck with the wild animal, I suggest helping us out."

Doing as Mordecai said, Edward and Rigby helped them move the boulder.

The wild animal was now inside his cave, trying to open the can of chips. When he did, rubber snakes came out, which startled the wild animal.

The wild animal looked inside the can to see if there were any chips, but there were not any chips inside. The wild animal was not happy with this.

"Alright, guys, one more push oughta do it!" Mordecai exclaimed, "On the count of three. ONE, TWO,"

"THREE!" Everybody exclaimed as they gave the boulder a giant push, sending the boulder towards the cave.

The wild animal saw this, and he tried to escape from the cave.

Right when he made it to the entrance, the giant boulder just barely fit through the opening of the cave. The wild animal ran into the boulder, and became trapped inside the cave.

The wild animal tried to push the boulder out, and then tried ramming into the boulder, but the boulder would not budge.

The wild animal let out a loud growl in defeat.

The campers cheered for Mordecai and Rigby, as they saved them from the wild animal. The sky even turned back to its light blue color now that everything was back to normal.

"Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby saved us!" Samson exclaimed.

"They're our heroes!" Dave exclaimed.

"And the best Scoutmasters ever!" Ping-Pong added.

"Hooray for Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby!" the campers exclaimed, "The BEST Scoutmasters ever!"

Mordecai and Rigby were glad to hear that the campers referred to them as their best scoutmasters. They high-fived each other on a job well done. They thought that this would be enough for them to have a positive report so they could get their jobs at the park back.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam then arrived, and saw the celebration. Raj and Clam were now feeling better.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Lazlo asked.

No one answered Lazlo's question, as everyone was too busy celebrating Mordecai and Rigby rescuing the campers.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Camp Kidney

**The New Scoutmasters**

Chapter 11

 **Note: This is the final chapter of the story.**

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby, and the campers were now back at Camp Kidney after subduing the wild animal.

Thankfully, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, and Benson had not arrived back at Camp Kidney, yet.

"Alright, guys, here we are, back at Camp Kidney, safe and sound," Mordecai said.

Even though most of the campers did not like being at Camp Kidney, they were glad to be back.

"Oh, Camp Kidney," Samson said as he knelt down on the ground and kissed it, "How I've missed you much."

"Hello, flagpole!" Dave exclaimed as he hugged the flagpole.

"Hello, cabin!" Ping-Pong said as he hugged his cabin.

"Hello, stinky latrines!" Chip and Skip exclaimed as they hugged the restroom.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"I guess they really missed this place," Rigby said.

"Man, I hate to say this, but I'm actually glad to be back at Camp Kidney," Edward said, "Thanks for saving us from that wild animal, Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby."

"No problem, Edward," Mordecai said, "Though, we couldn't have done it without you and Rigby."

"Now, didn't you have to say something you wanted to say to us?" Rigby asked.

All of the campers stared at Edward angrily.

"Oh, right," Edward said. He sighed. "I'm sor…,"

Edward was having trouble saying word 'sorry'.

Edward gulped. "I'm sor…" he said again.

Edward was having trouble saying sorry because he didn't want to admit it. He knew he had to, though.

Edward took a deep breath, and slapped himself in the face. "I'm sorry for trying to get you fired, Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby," he said, "I'm also sorry for all of the pranks I pulled around camp."

Mordecai, Rigby, and the campers were glad that Edward apologized.

"Thank you for apologizing, Edward," Mordecai said, "We really appreciate it." "Though, to be honest, I need to apologize myself," Rigby said, "I should not have pulled that prank on Mordecai, since that caused Edward and me to pull all those pranks on you guys. We just wanted to bring some fun to Camp Kidney since you guys seemed miserable here."

"Well, he's not lying when he says we're miserable here," Samson said.

"On the contrary, Scoutmaster Rigby, you and Scoutmaster Mordecai we're making Camp Kidney fun for us," Dave said.

"However, you didn't need to pull pranks in order to do so," Ping-Pong added.

"Yeah, we were already having fun with the kickball," Chip said.

"And making friendship bracelets," Lazlo added.

"Friendship," Clam repeated.

Edward sighed. "And I have to admit, when you and Scoutmaster Mordecai brought out those activities for us on your first day, here, I was even having fun, too." "Perhaps we were having too much fun with those pranks," Rigby said.

"Agreed," Mordecai said.

Rigby then extended his hand in front of Edward.

"Now, what do you say, Edward?" Rigby asked, "No more pranks? For the both of us?"

Edward thought about Rigby's offer.

Edward sighed. "No more pranks," he said as he and Rigby shook hands.

Edward then extended both of his arms out as a way of asking Rigby for a hug.

Rigby shrugged, and gave Edward a hug.

During their hug, Edward stuck something in the back pocket of Rigby's shorts, which was part of his Scoutmaster uniform.

Neither Rigby nor anybody else saw Edward do this, and Rigby didn't feel Edward sticking something in the back of his shorts, either.

Mordecai and the others thought it was sweet that Edward and Rigby made up, and were not going to pull anymore pranks. This also rekindled Edward and Rigby's friendship with each other.

Suddenly, a taxi pulled up to Camp Kidney. Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman got out of the taxi. They were now back from their vacation.

"Oh, they're back," Mordecai said. He turned to Rigby. "Whatever you do, don't mention what we did today."

"Gotcha," Rigby said.

"Hi, campers," Slinkman said, "Did ya miss us?"

The campers were not excited to see Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman return, especially since they came back early.

"They're back, already?" Samson asked.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," Edward said.  
"Well, we're sorry for returning early, scouts," Slinkman apologized, " _Somebody_ thought it was a good idea to mess around with a whale."

Slinkman looked at Lumpus angrily when he said that.

"I already told you, he had it coming!" Lumpus exclaimed.

"Anyway, we're glad to see that you two are still in one piece after taking over for us," Slinkman said, "I hope the scouts didn't give you guys too much trouble."

Slinkman was referring to Mordecai and Rigby when he said 'you two'.

"Oh, no trouble at all," Rigby replied, which was followed by him laughing nervously.

"Yeah, they all were on their best behavior," Mordecai added.

"I bet they were," Lumpus said to himself sarcastically.

Suddenly, Benson, driving his car, pulled into Camp Kidney.

"Oh, good, there's your boss," Slinkman said.

Mordecai and Rigby were nervous when Benson arrived.

"Well, here we go, dude," Mordecai said.

"No matter what happens, it's been nice knowin' ya, man," Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby knew that it was now time for their evaluation, where they would find out if they got to keep their jobs at the park or not.

"Hey, everyone," Benson greeted.

"Good to see ya, Benson," Slinkman said as he and Benson shook hands with each other.

"Same to you," Benson said, "I hope I didn't arrive at a bad time."

"You actually came at a good time," Slinkman replied, "We just arrived, so once we're done with Mordecai and Rigby's evaluation, they'll be free to go."

Benson saw Mordecai and Rigby, and approached the two.

"Hey, guys," Benson greeted, "Boy, have I missed you both. Did you have a great time working at Camp Kidney?"

"You bet, we did!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"I had the time of my life," Rigby added.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can start your evaluation," Benson said, "Remember, it must be a positive evaluation in order for you two to keep your jobs at the park. We're gonna start by inspecting the camp."

Benson, Lumpus, and Slinkman looked around the camp to make sure Mordecai and Rigby didn't do any harm to it. The camp was fine, though. However, they overlooked Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman's cabin, which was still covered in toilet paper and eggs.

Hmm, hmm," Benson said while nodding his head, "Well, the camp looks like it's all in one piece, and the campers look like they've been taken care of properly, so it seems like you two did a bang up job on that part."

Mordecai and Rigby were glad to hear Benson compliment them.

"So, does this mean we get our jobs back?" Rigby asked.

"Not yet," Benson replied, "Now, we need to ask the campers how you guys did."

Mordecai and Rigby were worried when Benson let the campers decide their fate.

Benson faced the campers.

"Do you guys think Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby did a great job?" Benson asked them.

In small groups, the campers said 'yes' to Benson's question. For example, the Jellies said 'yes' together, Samson, Dave, and Ping-Pong said 'yes' together, etc.

Edward was the last person to answer Benson's question. He was thinking about the question.

Mordecai and Rigby were hoping that Edward would say yes, because if he said 'no', it might affect their chances of getting their jobs at the park back.

Edward sighed. "Yes," he said.

Mordecai and Rigby were glad that all of the campers thought they did a great job at being Scoutmasters.

"Hmmm, alrighty, then," Benson said. He then turned to Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman. "What about you two?"

"Well, if the campers think they did a great job, then I think so, too," Slinkman said.

It was Lumpus' turn to give his opinion. However, Lumpus wasn't paying attention, so Slinkman nudged him in the arm.

"Huh?" Lumpus said, "Oh, uh, yeah, sure, they did fine."

"Then, it looks like you guys received a positive report," Benson said, "Which means I am happy to tell you both that you get to keep your jobs at the park."

Mordecai and Rigby were glad that they got a positive report, and were especially glad that they got their jobs at the park back.

"Dude, we got our jobs back!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"I know, man!" Rigby added.

"OOOOOHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed as they each waved an arm around in a circular motion.

The Bean Scouts also joined in on this. This was followed by everyone laughing with delight.

Even though Benson would find this annoying, he smiled, as he was happy to see that Mordecai and Rigby did a great job working at Camp Kidney.

However, it was now time for Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson to leave Camp Kidney.

"Alright, guys, I hate to interrupt the celebration, but it's time to go back to the park," Benson said.

Mordecai and Rigby were sad that they had to leave Camp Kidney. They loved working at Camp Kidney, and even liked it better than working at the park. However, they knew that it was time to go.

The campers even groaned because they didn't want Mordecai and Rigby to leave.

"Do they have to?" Samson asked.

"Yeah, do they have to?" Lumpus asked.

"I'm afraid so," Benson replied.

All of the campers gave Mordecai and Rigby another group hug.

Slinkman and Benson thought it was cute to see the campers hug Mordecai and Rigby.

"We're gonna miss you, Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby," Lazlo said.

"Yeah," Raj agreed, "We LOVED you guys."

"Love," Clam repeated.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, too," Mordecai said.

"You guys are crushing me!" Rigby exclaimed, "But I'll miss you guys, too."

"Okay, scouts, that's enough," Slinkman said.

The Bean Scouts let go of Mordecai and Rigby. Rigby was gasping for air since he was being squeezed in the hug too tight.

After the hug, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson got into Benson's car. All of the campers gathered around so they could watch the group of three leave.

Benson started up the car.

"Oh, Benson, wait just one moment," Mordecai said.

Benson sighed. Mordecai rolled down a car window that he was seated near.

"Well, guys, I guess this is goodbye,"

Mordecai said.

"We're sure going to miss you both," Lazlo said, "Thanks for everything."

"Yeah, you guys made Camp Kidney fun," Samson added, "I've never had this much fun at Camp Kidney since, well, ever."

"And I want to thank you both for taking over for us," Slinkman said, "We really appreciate it, especially since you two did a great job."

"If only you guys could take over for the rest of the summer," Lumpus added.

"So, what about our uniforms?" Rigby asked, "Do we need to turn them in?"

Slinkman thought about what Rigby asked. "You guys can keep it as a memento of your time here," he said.

"Will you guys ever come back and visit?" Raj asked.

"We'll plan on it," Mordecai replied.

"Yeah, we loved working here," Rigby added, "We'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Suddenly, Slinkman had an idea.

"Say, how about you two become our own substitute Scoutmasters?" Slinkman offered, "You two can take over for us whenever Scoutmaster Lumpus and I need to be away, again."

The campers liked that idea, and so did Mordecai and Rigby.

"That sounds like a great idea," Mordecai said.

"Can we, Benson?" Rigby asked.

Benson sighed. "We'll talk about it," he said.

The Bean Scouts were hoping that Mordecai and Rigby could be their Scoutmasters again.

Benson drove away from Camp Kidney.

Slinkman and the campers waved goodbye as they saw the group of three leave. Mordecai and Rigby also waved goodbye back.

"Well, I guess things are back to normal, now," Lazlo said as he, Raj, and Clam walked back to their cabin.

"Unfortunately," Dave added as he, Samson, and Ping-Pong walked back to their cabin.

"I'm sure gonna miss Scoutmasters Mordecai and Rigby," Chip said.

"Yeah," Skips agreed, "They were awesome. But I've got to know; why did Scoutmaster Lumpus mess around with a whale?"

The rest of the campers were also walking back to their cabins, as well, agreeing that Mordecai and Rigby were great Scoutmasters.

* * *

"So, did you two learn something from this?" Benson asked while he was driving.

"Yes, we did, Benson," Mordecai replied.

"Yeah, we had NO idea what you had to go through until we experienced it ourselves," Rigby added, "I'm sorry for the times when we gave you a hard time. After going through all of that, I don't think I'm ready to be the big cheese just yet."

Benson was glad to hear that Mordecai and Rigby learned a lesson from working at Camp Kidney.

"Well, I'm glad that you two learned something from this," Benson said, "Hopefully, this experience has given you both a sense of maturity and responsibility."

"Trust us, Benson, it has," Mordecai said.

"It also taught us how our actions can influence others, and sometimes not in a good way, sometimes," Rigby added, "But those kids were no match for Mordecai and I. We did a great job at managing the camp. Though, I keep feeling like we forgot something."

* * *

"So, Slinkman, what should we do for our next vacay?" Lumpus asked as he and Slinkman were walking to their cabin.

"I'm afraid we won't be taking another vacation for a while, sir," Slinkman replied, "After all, we…"

Lumpus and Slinkman were shocked when they saw that their cabin had been desecrated with toilet paper and eggs.

"What the!?" Slinkman asked.

"MY CABIN!" Lumpus exclaimed, "Desecrated, tarnished, violated!"

Lumpus was upset that his cabin had been vandalized.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Lumpus exclaimed.

Edward, who was nearby, saw their reactions.

"Aw, geez, I forgot about that," Edward said to himself. He tried to act casual as he walked away from the scene. "I sure hope they don't suspect it was me who did it."

Unfortunately for Edward, Slinkman saw him.

"Edward," Slinkman addressed, "Do you know anything about this?"

Edward stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "It was the Jellies who did it!" he exclaimed.

"Really!?" Lumpus said excitedly.

"No, sir, it was Edward who did this," Slinkman said. He knew that Edward was lying. Slinkman also motioned for Edward to go inside the cabin.

Edward groaned. "I knew I should have blamed Chip and Skip!" he exclaimed as he went inside the cabin.

"And for lying to me, you can forget about attending the next Movie Night," Lumpus added as he and Slinkman went inside.

"Oh, come on!" Edward exclaimed.

"And where is all that candy and junk food I've confiscated!?" Lumpus added.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were now back at the park.

It was the day after Mordecai and Rigby left Camp Kidney, and the duo, along with the other park workers, including Pops, were sitting on the front steps of Pops' house. Rigby was still wearing his Scoutmaster uniform, for some reason.

The park workers were glad that Mordecai and Rigby were working at the park again.

"So, how was Camp Kidney, Mordecai and Rigby?" Pops asked.

"Did those ankle biters give you ladies a hard time?" Muscle Man added.

"Actually, no," Mordecai said, "They really liked us."

"Yeah," Rigby added, "We even saved them from…"

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm. He didn't want him mentioning when they saved the campers from the wild animal.

"Boredom," Mordecai interrupted, "We saved them from boredom by providing them lots of activities."

Mordecai smiled nervously after he said that last part.

"They were just really miserable at camp until we came along," Rigby added.

"Okay, then," Pops said.

"You guys must have done a great job since you're still workin' here," Skips commented, "Maybe, the experience helped you guys learn how difficult it is to be in Benson's shoes."

"Oh, it did, alright," Rigby said, "It made me even realize how immature I am. It really says a lot when some of those kids act more mature than you do."

"What do you mean?" Hi-Five Ghost asked.

Mordecai stared at Rigby angrily. He did not want Rigby mentioning the pranks that he and Edward pulled around camp.

"Uh, never mind," Rigby said, seeing Mordecai angry.

Suddenly, Benson approached his employees with a clipboard in tow.

"Alright, good morning, everyone," Benson greeted as he approached his employees with a clipboard in tow, "I'm glad to see you all, today. Now, as most of you know, Mr. Maellard's mansion is in the process of being rebuilt, so we need to stay away while a construction crew is working on that. Anyway, for today, I want Pops and Skips to mow the lawn, Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost to work the Snack Bar, and Mordecai and Rigby, I want you to repaint the benches and fences. We all know what we are supposed to do, today, so let's get to work."

The park workers got up from the steps, and went to go complete their tasks.

Before getting started on their tasks, Mordecai and Rigby went up to Benson.

"Yes, Mordecai and Rigby?" Benson said.

"We just wanted to thank you for letting us keep our jobs, Benson," Mordecai said.

"I didn't let you keep your jobs, you earned your jobs back," Benson said, "But I did offer you a second chance, and for that, you're welcome. Don't think I'm gonna give you guys another chance if you mess up like that, again, though, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time.

"And just so you guys know, Mr. Maellard is still bunking it in your room," Benson said, "I hope you two don't mind if he stays there until we get his mansion rebuilt."

"Oh, uh, sure, we don't mind," Mordecai replied.

Mordecai and Rigby actually didn't like the idea of having Mr. Maellard being roommates with them. They had to live with it, though.

"Now go get to work, we're wasting valuable work time," Benson instructed.

Mordecai and Rigby left to go do their task.

"Man, it feels good to be back at the park," Rigby said.

"You said it, dude," Mordecai said.

Mordecai noticed that Rigby was still wearing his Scoutmaster uniform.

"You're still wearing that thing, dude?" Mordecai asked.

"What, it gives me a sense of power," Rigby explained.

When Rigby said that, he put his hands on his hips. As soon as he did that, he felt the object that Edward put in the back of his shorts.

"Hey, what's this?" Rigby asked as he took out the object from his back pocket.

The object had a pull tab on it, and had "Pull Me" written on it.

"Pull me," Rigby read on the object. He shrugged. "Alright."

Rigby pulled the pull tab on the object.

"Dude, why did you do that?" Mordecai asked.

"Because it told me tooooooooo," Rigby said.

Right when Rigby was about to say "to", sparks came out of the object, and Rigby was sent flying backwards towards Pops' house, hence the long "to".

Rigby crashed into Pops' house. The house collapsed instantly.

"Dude, are you OK?" Mordecai asked as he approached the house.

Rigby coughed. "Yeah, I think so," he replied as he stood up.

Mordecai and Rigby saw Pop's house torn down, and were shaken by what they saw.

The two assumed that it was Edward who put the object in Rigby's back pocket.

"I bet Edward had something to do with this," Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby sighed and rolled their eyes.

When the house collapsed, Mr. Maellard was taking a bath upstairs. He survived the house collapsing, as did the bathtub. Benson was also in the house, inside his office. He survived the house collapsing, as well.

Mr. Maellard was embarrassed that he was outside the house without wearing any clothes. He was still in the bathtub, so everyone could only see his upper body.

Mr. Maellard gasped in shock. "What is the meaning of this, Bean Dip!?" he asked Benson.

Mordecai and Rigby smiled and laughed nervously. "Oops," the latter said.

When Benson saw this happen, he snapped. He let out a huge groan in frustration, and threw some of the remains of the collapsed house around in frustration.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Benson yelled as his face turned red.

Mordecai and Rigby knew that they were going to be in trouble for destroying Pops' house.

"Hey, Benson, should I go get that mentoring harness now?" Muscle Man asked, having witnessed the incident.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
